Reglas para Convivir con un Neko
by cutebeast64
Summary: YAOI...Todo neko es dulce tierno y considerado, pero este no lo es. Este es vengativo, odioso y podría decirse que desea tu muerte a toda costa, y sin embargo, es hermoso...después de todo es un Uchiha... NaruSasu, Sasuke-neko
1. Chapter 1

REGLAS PARA CONVIVIR CON UN NEKO

Resumen: Todo neko es lindo, tierno, considerado y violable… ¿no es verdad? Todo neko que se respete mima a su dueño y quiere estar a su lado… Todo neko ama las caricias y es celoso… Pero ¿Qué pasa si un neko se sale de estas pequeñas instrucciones? Un manual de reglas para convivir con un gato que no entra en ninguna categoría

Notas de inicio de fanfic: Bien, terminé con Anunciadora de La luna y seguí con esto. Tanto si les gusta como si no, culpen a una tarde de lectura a escondidas de mis sobrinos de Kawaii Gatte y a una pequeña frase que activó la chispa de ingenio en mí, al ser dicha por Ulkirriohatake. Agradecimientos a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora e invitaciones para los que aún no comienzan… Una comedia (Mi primera comedia). No sean duros, suelo trabajar con el drama y la tragedia. Si algo no les gusta o creen que puedo mejorar, no duden en decirlo, que no los voy a crucificar, aunque quiera, y bueno… lean

**REGLA 1**

No era exactamente, el hecho de que fuera un chico lo que le disgustaba de su nuevo compañero de habitación, era el simple y llano hecho de que tenía un par de orejas saliendo de entre su cabello, a la vez, que divisaba una cola.

Era el hecho de que su nuevo compañero de cuarto, al que creía atractivo, fino y delicado, era un maldito gato, que, impulsado por su condición felina, era tan arisco como uno de esos cuadrúpedos de colmillos filosos y mirada cortante.

Había hecho el examen de esa institución, porque su novio, Sai-kun, lo iba a hacer también. Fue una verdadera lástima, el hecho de que él pasara el examen mientras su novio se quedaba atrás, probablemente consiguiendo nuevos levantes en su ausencia.

Ya había pensado en retirarse, pero también había ciertas cosas buenas en esa secundaria, como unas chicas hermosas, una de las cuales se llamaba Sakura, y a pesar de su agresividad, parecía un buen partido...

Esa institución era su única salvación, porque tenía habitaciones para los estudiantes, lo que le había parecido en un principio un respiro en su apretada situación económica. Ahora le gustaría tener la oportunidad de conseguir su propio apartamento, con tal de mantener a ese maldito gato lo más lejos posible de él.

Le había molestado desde un principio el hecho de que fuera tan arrogante, prepotente y presumido como lo era, creyéndose autosuficiente, superior a él en todo sentido. Pero cuando se quitó la gorra, liberando sus orejas a la vez que ese rabo, oculto en el pantalón, para él fue demasiado.

Podría haberlo soportado, si hubiera sido solo un chico altanero, altanero y altanero, como le había parecido en una primera impresión… pero el hecho de que fuera un maldito neko ya le sacaba de quicio.

Hubiera querido decirle a alguien que alguna clase de mutante extraño se alojaba con él, en aquella habitación, pero, además de un reprimido, frígido, arrogante y patético, ese neko, resultaba ser también un luchador formidable, y más allá de eso, su mirada de sicario, por si sola, le daba un miedo temerario, un deseo formidable de no morir entre sus manos, que parecían adecuadas a la sangre.

¿Qué miras?- preguntó el neko, levantando la mirada del libro para fijársela, como si de un asesino demente se tratara

Nada- Se acababa de dar cuenta, de que contemplando la extremidad peluda de su acompañante, había llegado a su base, mirándola con algo de descaro- No es nada-

No me jodas- Dijo el neko- Te metes conmigo y te juro que te mato-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio. El neko continuando la lectura de su libro y el otro mirándolo indeciso, entre nervioso e iracundo, antes de que uno de ellos hablara de nuevo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre a todas estas?- Le preguntó al neko, que apenas si le miró, enojado

No te importa- Fue su contestación

Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo tratando de evitar el que aquel neko se enojara de nuevo con él

Bien. Trataré de no recordar eso- Alegó de inmediato, volviendo a su libro, en el que parecía más interesado que en su acompañante

¿porqué tienes que ser tan amargado?- Dijo exasperado- no se supone que los nekos son dulces, tiernos y carismáticos-

No supo de dónde, pero después de que el neko le miró con esa expresión de sicario demente, una navaja parecida a las que se usan en las campañas de caza, se clavó en uno de los cuadros que tenía colgado en la pared, justo al lado suyo, atravesando tanto el cristal como aquel diploma blanco con bordes dorados y letra negra, que había cuidado desde siempre, por hacerle sentir, como en un juego infantil, un genio incomprendido cuando no lo era en realidad…

La próxima será tu cabeza- Señalo enojado el neko, levantándose de su cama al otro lado de la habitación, para caminar hasta llegar a su lado, y apoyando su rodilla en el borde de la cama, tomar la navaja de la pared

Bien, ya entendí. No eres un neko tierno- Dijo atemorizado, tratando de calmar un poco las cosas, aún cuando su personalidad, lo enviaba a querer enojarlo más- ¿Tu dueño te dio de tomar leche agria?

Jódete- Dijo golpeando la pared justo a su lado, logrando con su increíble fuerza, soltar la repisa llena de libros que reposaba sobre la cama del rubio, cayendo todos al suelo- Si te metes conmigo, no dudaré en matarte y colgarte en la entrada como advertencia-

No puedes hacer algo como eso- Trató de defenderse, mientras se sujetaba de la pared atemorizado, y se preparaba para salir corriendo de ser necesario.

Si estás aquí, es porque mi tío accedió a dejarte en mi habitación. Yo no se supone que tenga un compañero. Si no me equivoco eso me da, total control sobre esta habitación, y sobre ti. Quédate de tu lado, callado, y todo irá bien-

No quería tener que salir. No tenía una razón, aparte del neko para negarse a la hospitalidad de Madara y Tsunade, rector y directora de la institución, que le habían dejado, a falta de cupo en las habitaciones estudiantiles, quedarse en la que ahora se sentía a punto de morir.

Aunque no era la gran cosa, ese neko no era un problema que no pudiese soportar por una o dos noches, mientras mantuviera su distancia y no tratara de asesinarlo. Naruto Uzumaki, había soportado mucho más que eso antes, y no se dejaría vencer por una amalgama entre dos especies, como era ese chico gato.

Eres un Uchiha ¿Verdad?- Se atrevió a decir- Al menos tienes que decirme tu nombre. Yo ya te dije el mío.

Sasuke- Dijo enojado- ¿Suficiente para ti? Si es así, déjame en paz de una vez por todas. Cállate y duérmete-

No le gustaba recibir órdenes, y menos de alguien que no tenía ni un poco de respeto por él, pero como aún así el sueño estaba por vencerlo, la cama era bastante cómoda y hacía un calor soporífero, dado por la calefacción, decidió, por una vez, obedecer sin rechistar, y sacándose al maldito neko de la cabeza dormir un poco. Tomó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, le puso la alarma a las siete de la mañana para no faltar a la orientación, y dándole la espalda a ese extraño neko, se enrolló en las sábanas y se quedó dormido…

Nada más un poco… Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la cama, al revés y con las sábanas desordenadas sobre su delgado cuerpo, todo culpa de su hiperactividad, que incluso dormido se hacía visible. El sol entraba por entre las cortinas cerradas, cayendo justo en su rostro, de manera que se sentía casi cegado. Por un momento se creyó de vuelta en su casa, hasta que notó que sus libros seguían esparcidos por el suelo, y que su diploma colgado en la pared había sido atravesado, como el vidrio…

Se levantó tan exhausto como si no hubiera dormido nada en lo absoluto y se apoyó en la cama para bajar el recuadro, tratando de salvar su preciado diploma. Apenas lo bajó unos de los cristales cayeron al suelo, con un sonido casi musical, y el retablo de madera se soltó, siguiendo a esas pequeñas esquirlas.

Sacó con cuidado de no cortarse aquel preciado papel, mirando por un instante el agujero que le había hecho la navaja. Levantó la mirada, solo para notar que la navaja había seguido hasta abrir un agujero en la pared, del que caían algunos trozos insignificantes de tapiz, como si fuera arena…

Maldito neko- Dijo para sus adentros mientras fraguaba un plan para matar a ese maldito anormal

Justo entonces, seguramente esperando que otra navaja persiguiera su cabeza dorada, se giró en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada al maldito que había roto su diploma… Reparando por vez primera, en el simple hecho de que su acompañante no estaba…

maldito neko callejero- Completó sentándose con calma en su cama, para revolverse el cabello perezoso…

Tomó el diploma y para evitar que se rompiera, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, notando, no solo que ya eran las ocho y cuarto, sino también, que la alarma que se había ocupado de poner la noche anterior en su reloj de ranita que parecía de niños de primaria, estaba desactivada.

maldito neko desquiciado- Corrigió de inmediato, a la vez que brincaba de su cama para entrar al baño, y siguió diciendo como un recordatorio mientras se quitaba la ropa a tirones y abría la llave del agua- ¡ese maldito neko va a desear no haber nacido!

Como era de suponerse, a pesar de apurarse de más, de correr, casi caerse al tratar de abrir la puerta y peinarse con los dedos mientras bajaba las escaleras tratando de llegar a tiempo para la orientación, los doce pisos de diferencia y la hora y cuarto de retraso le condenaron a llegar tarde, y a tener que suplicar por que le dieran la información que no había podido escuchar…

Cuando salió de la oficina de la directora, ya estaba tarde para su primera clase, por lo que tuvo aún que correr por media institución, para intentar, sin lograrlo, llegar antes que el maestro, con el que tuvo que excusarse por su impertinencia, sin lograr sin embargo que lo dejara entrar…

Por suerte para el, lo que comenzó como un mal día, se fue normalizando con el paso de las horas, hasta que, abrumado por las clases, se sentó como un zombi en una de las mesas de una cafetería cercana, tomando un capuchino que sentía se le caía de las manos, por el cansancio de tener que escribirlo todo… no podía, y menos estando de becado en una institución de tanto prestigio, darse el lujo de perder un solo examen…

Y entonces lo vio, al culpable de la peor mañana que jamás tuvo que sufrir, caminando tranquilo, con una hermosa pelirrosa prendida de su brazo, ocultando sus orejas con una gorra de Jean que a pesar de muy común se le veía hasta elegante… Sin pensarlo siquiera, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, salió corriendo, tirando en la vitrina, seguramente más dinero del que debía pagar, pero sin que le importara y pasó la puerta de cristal haciendo que sonara la campanilla.

Ya en la calle, logró rastrearlo por los agudos sentidos que le daban la furia y el rencor contra un maldito que ni siquiera sabía pasar desapercibido, y persiguiéndolo con la fuerza que le había devuelto el poder de la cafeína, lo alcanzó, empujándolo por el impulso de la carrera, hasta casi tumbarlo…

¿Qué diablos te pasa dobe? ¿Tienes problemas de pulgas y me vas a culpar?- Gritó enojado tirándolo a un lado con desdén

Si me pegas tus pulgas de mato, neko-teme. Ahora mismo vine a patearte el trasero por haber desactivado el despertador…-

Los despertadores son malévolos, te despiertan sin consideración alguna- Dijo como si esa fuera una razón más que suficiente para explicar sus acciones

Eres un maldito, por tu culpa pasé una mañana horrible- Gritó tirándosele encima para comenzar a pegarle, a lo que el neko correspondió, iniciando un combate callejero

¡Deténganse de una vez, por favor!- Gritaba la pelirrosa entre sollozos - no hay necesidad de que se peleen por mí-

No estamos peleando por ti- Dijeron a coro, volteándola a mirar enojados, como si los hubiera ofendido con eso

¡Deberían!- Dijo cambiando a un aura totalmente maligna mientras se unía a la pelea con un ánimo asesino que logró vencerlos a los dos a punta de puños y patadas- Y no te espero esta noche sasuke-

La chica se fue como si hubiera sido ofendida en lo más profundo de su alma femenina y romántica que rogaba sin duda por una atención exagerada que no recibía, y los dos chicos, cada uno a un lado distinto, habiendo sido golpeados por una chica se miraron sin comprender…

Gracias dobe, me acabas de ayudar a sacarme una plasta de encima…- Admitió el neko mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiando su Jean- Estamos a mano

¿A mano? ¿Qué has hecho tu de bueno por mí?-

Rompí tu alarma para que pudieras dormir en paz- Dijo sonriendo de lado, como si ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones

¡maldito! Eso no fue una ayuda, por tu culpa perdí la orientación ya la primera clase. Además creí que solo la habías desactivado ¿Para que diablos tenías que romperla?

Para que no la pudieras volver a poner. Rompí unos de los cables que van en el mecanismo-

¡Si ibas a destrozar mi alarma al menos debiste haberme despertado por consideración!- Gritó enojado

¿Entonces quieres que te esté despertando cada mañana a la hora que te dé la gana?- Dijo con furia contenida, algo exasperado

¡Eso es lo que hacía mi despertador, así que esa es tu responsabilidad por hacer algo como eso!- Chilló desesperado

Te voy a matar- Gritó lanzándose sobre él, continuando la eterna lucha entre el hombre y el animal que los llevó a enfermería mientras el neko accedía de mala gana a despertarlo a la hora que le diera la gana

Regla Nº 1: No dejes cerca cosas que pueda arruinar

Bien, espero les haya gustado el Sasuke


	2. Regla 2

Gracias a los que leyeron, espero sea de su agrado…disfruten el cap 2.

REGLA 2: CERO CONTACTO

La vida era tan hermosa… Una chica hermosa, frente a él con una sonrisa delicada, son los ojos brillantes, dándole una perfecta calma y alegría, tendiéndole un enorme tazón de ramen que dejaba escapar un olor apetecible, como deseando ser comido… Dios tenía que existir para que algo tan hermoso sucediera…

¡Despierta Joder!- Gritó el neko justo a su oído, despertándole de tan hermoso sueño, logrando casi tumbarle de la cama

No quiero- Hizo unos morritos y rodeándose con la sábana trató de regresar a su sueño perfecto

¡Que-te-despiertes-joder!- Dijo acentuando cada palabra, mientras metía las manos bajo la sábana, capturando, cual trofeo de guerra uno de sus pies, que comenzó a halar para sacarlo de la cama…

¡Déjame en paz maldito neko sobre-alimentado!- Chilló sujetándose de los bordes de la cama

¡Claro que no! Me dijiste que te despertara justo a las siete y eso estoy haciendo- Rebatió el neko mientras halaba con tanta fuerza que la cama comenzaba a ser arrastrada también

Está bien, tiempo- Dijo soltándose tan intempestivamente que el neko, siguió halando con tanta fuerza que el rubio cayó sobre él, estrellándose ambos contra la pared de atrás…

¡Maldito dobe! Al menos deberías avisar- Sus colmillos salían como los de un verdadero neko amenazante y sus orejas negras se doblaban hacia atrás, demostrando su recién encontrada furia animal

Te dije tiempo, teme. ¿Por qué tienes que despertarme de una manera tan desesperante?- Chilló tratando de volver a subirse a la cama

Me obligaste a ser tu despertador… Esta es mi venganza-

Tú rompiste mi despertador-

Bien, no me importa. Tengo que llegar a mis clases, así que te dejaré discutiendo solo-

Se arregló la camisa que se le había desacomodado, ocultó su rabo en su pantalón y se guardó las orejas con una gorra, antes de abrir la puerta y salir, con total presteza…

Era lo mismo todos los putos días. Sasuke se había tomado de una odiosa manera el hecho de tener que despertarlo, y no hacía más que volverle la vida un tormento insuperable, incluso por los infernales… Cada vez que llegaba la hora de despertar a Sasuke le salían unos cuernos de diablo y con unas llamas de compañía, comenzando a picarlo con su tridente de amo del infra-mundo… Maldito el día en que entró a ese colegio por una estúpida idea de Sai…

Se bañó de afán y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró en su camino, salió al corredor lleno de estudiantes que de igual manera abandonaban sus habitaciones para iniciar las clases, y aún terminando de arreglarse la camiseta, doblada por la mala disposición del neko, bajó las escaleras en un par de saltos llegando a la primera planta, por la que ya más tranquilo caminó en busca del aula de química…

Sí lo sé. Eres tan genial, que deberías ser mi novio- Escuchó la voz de una chica en una de las aulas superiores

No. Deberías ser MI novio- Dijo otra jovencita, luchando con la primera

No, yo te merezco aún más que todas- Chilló una tercera

Intrigado por saber quién podía ser el afortunado que tenía a tres chicas peleando por él, se asomó al aula, con el cuidado de quien hace algo prohibido, viendo a la persona que más odiaba, y eso que acababa de conocerlo hacía nada de tiempo… Cierto neko despreciable, con una gorra cubriendo sus peludas orejas recostado con calma en una silla, disfrutando de aquella pelea efectuada en su nombre, que hacía volar las faldas, para el gusto de los transeúntes que distraídos se estrellaban con los puestos…

El teme tiene club de admiradoras… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Se dijo en un murmullo inaudible, antes de seguir caminando

¿Dijiste algo dobe?- No sabía en que momento se había parado y lo había alcanzado, pero Sasuke ahora le estaba sujetando de la chaqueta, impidiéndole irse

Dije que no me sorprende que tengas un club de admiradoras- Dijo enojado, tratando de soltarse

¡Ay! Que ternura uno de primer grado- Chilló una de las chicas que estaba peleando por el neko hacía nada mientras corría hacia él

Que sí…A que parece toda una monada-Dijo otra de ellas, lanzándose hacia el para molestarle las mejillas

Debe tener unos cuatro años menos que nosotras- Dijo la última mientras lo alejaba de Sasuke para comenzar a jugar con su cabello despeinado- ¿De dónde conoces a esta monada, Sasuke?

Soy su compañero de habitación- Dijo tratando de soltarse de las manos de aquellas chicas que no dejaban de jugar con su cara, como si fuera de plastilina didáctica

¡Qué monada! Hasta tiene una voz linda ¿Cómo te trata el malo de Sasuke?- Dijo haciendo voces raras como las de las mujeres que hablan con bebés o mascotas tiernas y peludas

Es un bastardo, pero hay nos llevamos- Admitió tratando de soltárselas de encima

Sasuke solo lo miró como agradeciéndole de nuevo, y lo soltó, perdiéndose en su aula de clases, mientras las chicas jugaban con él, como lo harían con un perrito de peluche, aplastándolo entre todas, tratando de tomarse un pedazo de él…

Maldita clase que tanto odiaba y en la que le iba tan mal… ese profesor parecía odiarlo… el incidente con el club de admiradoras del neko desquiciado, le había tomado más tiempo del esperado e incluso arreglándose para llegar un poco antes, temiendo por anticipado, que aquel profesor se molestaría de más si llegaba tarde, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos la puerta estaba por cerrarse y él no podía hacer nada, estaba en territorio enemigo, corrió aún más rápido y justo antes de llegar la puerta se le estrelló en las narices tumbándolo de espaldas…

Al recuperar la conciencia, se levantó de un salto y golpeó ligeramente a la puerta esperando no haber tardado demasiado en el suelo, recuperando la conciencia.

Perdone- susurró al ver la mirada agria del maestro de química

Llegó tarde por media hora ¿es que no tiene sentido de la decencia? Siéntese y asegúrese de que no se repita-

Todos se rieron de él en sus narices, que por cierto se veían rojas y apachurradas, como una pequeña albóndiga rojiza, hinchada y redonda sobresaliendo como el pinpon de un payaso, mientras su rostro pálido por el desvanecimiento se le veía como el típico maquillaje de este tipo

Hola, Naruto- Dijo una tímida jovencita que sentada a su lado no hacía más que jugar con sus dedos, mientras su blanca mirada permanecía perdida en sus ojos azules

¿Eh? Ah, hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- Sonrió mirándola amablemente

Hyuuga… Hinata Hyuuga- Dijo tiernamente, haciéndose a un lado como atemorizada por su presencia, totalmente sonrojada y casi a punto de tener uno de sus típicos ataques

Desde que su vida, y toda posible oportunidad que llegar a salir con Sakura se habían desplomado, por la nada necesaria intervención del maldito neko de pacotilla, había esperado tener un contacto con algún humano real, y no mitad animal, así que Hinata se volvió su bote salvavidas…

La clase pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, solo la devastadora mirada del maestro persiguiéndole catastróficamente, tratando de hallar un solo error en él… un solo mísero error para hacerle el resto del semestre imposible de soportar…

Por el sangrado de su nariz a causa del portazo continuaba, el maestro le dio solo unos segundos para irse al aseo… lo cual fue como un alivio para él, deambulando solo por los corredores de la institución, sin miedos ni temores, excepto que el neko que fumaba en el exterior apoyado contra uno de los muros no entrara a hacerle la vida imposible… aunque eso se veía difícil con la intervención de miss teñida en escena, corriendo a sus brazos para llenarlo de besos…

Entró a los aseos y se miró al espejo, realmente no se veía nada bien. Se echó algo de agua en el rostro para limpiar la sangre y bajar la hinchazón, y al levantar la mirada hacia el espejo, como en una película de horror, le vio a él, el maldito neko que le desesperaba

Naruto ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Dijo enojado tomándote de la mano para girarlo, pero al verlo su expresión cambió mucho- ¿Qué te pasó, decidiste tomar las clases de payaso que te dije te servirían para tu carrera?

Ya basta Sasuke. Y ya suéltame ¿Vas a imponerme un toque de queda o algo?- respondió indignado tratando de soltarse

Solo quédate quieto hasta que yo te diga- Dijo inmediatamente-

¿Y eso por qué, neko desquiciado que tanto odio?

Sasuke ¿Qué diablos haces?- Sonó una voz en la distancia, una voz chillona y molesta, la inconfundible voz de….

Sakura, yo… -

Naruto… ¿Fue por buscarlo que te fuiste apenas yo llegué?- Dijo ella señalando al rubio con una furia de demonio incontenible

Exactamente- respondió el alegremente halándole el brazo al rubio hacia la chica- Fue su culpa…-

Sakura miró a Sasuke un instante, con una marcada expresión de apreciación, como si lo hubiera perdonado por decir solo esa simple explicación, que a él le sonaban tan ridícula. Luego lo miró directamente con esos ojos verdes tan aterradores y se remangó el saco negro del liceo

Y tú, insecto. Estás muerto por preocupar a Sasuke y arruinar mi cita- Dijo ella. Sasuke soltó al rubio justo a tiempo como para que el golpe que lo lanzó volando por los aires, no le afectara a él, y luego se fue campante, dejando a una confundida Sakura que inmediatamente activó la "Visión de Sasuke" para perseguirlo como un cazador a su escurridiza presa

Llegar al aula de clase con un ojo morado y la ropa sucia no es la mejor manera de decir "soy el mejor becado que pudieron escoger, y no causaré ningún alboroto". Así que fue enviado directamente a rectoría por promover batallas en el interior de la institución

Maldito neko desquiciado- Dijo al entrar en la puerta con casi tres citaciones a padres de familia pegadas en la frente, la ropa sucia y una venda en el ojo por las heridas que le causó Frentezota-chan

¿Por qué vienes con esa facha? No pienso soportarte si sigues llegando con la pinta de un indigente todos los benditos días-

¿Tú te estás quejando? ¿Por qué me haces la vida imposible a diario?

Me salvas la vida, cada segundo… Solo sé aprovecharte para no salir herido- Dijo mientras se recostaba tranquilo en su acolchada cama a seguir leyendo la revista pornográfica marcada con el nombre de…

¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces leyendo mis revistas?- Chilló indignado al notar que estaba escrito "de Naruto" en la parte superior de la revista

Aprovechando el hecho de tener un compañero de habitación- Dijo malévolamente- Ahora si no te molesta ¿podrías lavarte al menos lo suficiente para quitarte el olor ha recogido de la calle?

Te voy a matar maldito neko- Dijo lanzándosele encima para tratar de golpearlo

Naruto, decidí reducir el termino de tu castigo… ¡Ay Dios mío!- Dijo Tsunade al entrar y ver al que creía un excelente becado tratando de golpear al familiar del rector de la escuela- ¡triple castigo por lastimar a Sasuke! ¡Y no te atrevas a pedir clemencia!

¿por qué cada vez que me acerco a ti, todo resulta en un completo desastre?

No lo sé, pero me agrada-

regla 2: cero contacto

gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews, que son las remuneraciones del escritor


	3. Regla 3

Notas de fanfic: Bien. Dos cosas. Primera volví a un poquito mínimo de tragedia al final del fanfic, pero será solo contadas veces en esta historia, que espero me dure todo el año, lo que me lleva a la segundo parte, no me odien por el final. Y la segunda con dos cuartos (O.o What?), es que la próxima semana es mi cumple, y no sé si pueda adelantar con todos los regalos y la fiesta y la rumba, así que si llega a existir un capítulo 4 tal vez sea para la última semana de enero (o la primera de febrero) de resto, disfruten, y si quieren que aparezca algo en la historia recuerden que la hago sobre la marcha y todo será incluido. NaruSasu con toques de SasuNaru.

REGLA 3: NO TOCAR NADA SUYO

Cansado, abrumado y manteniendo las tres citaciones y el castigo doble pegadas a la frente, despertó en la mañana casi tres horas antes de lo acordado con el neko que aún dormía… eso o simplemente no había dormido en toda la noche porque sabía lo que sucedería ese día.

Se quitó las tres papeletas de la frente y las dejó sobre la mesa, sabiendo de antemano que el neko se enojaría por eso, pero no le importó ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Se desnudó lentamente y entrando en la ducha abrió lentamente la llave del agua caliente, para dejar que el agua a una deliciosa temperatura calmara todas esas ridículas tensiones que mantenía en su cuerpo. Buscó su champú pero no lo encontró; en la pequeña cesta que tendía de la pared solo había cosas del neko, que a él le parecían innecesarias...

Tras escarbar un rato entre aquellos objetos, encontró un pequeño tarro de color blanco y letras doradas, que resultó ser un conveniente champú que rápidamente aplicó en su corto cabello dorado, creando pequeñas burbujas que brillando parecían girar en torno suyo, como pequeños planetas en sus órbitas… terminó de bañarse y abrió la puertita de cristal que separaba la ducha del resto del baño, sujetó la toalla que había dejado colgada al lado de la puerta y se la ató a la cintura, mientras tomaba la crema dental y el cepillo y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Su cabello siguió exactamente igual de rebelde cuando termino de peinarlo que antes, así que prefirió dejarlo así y salir antes de que el neko despertara y comenzara a gritar como un psicópata. A pesar de lo cual la vulnerable y violable expresión que tenía dormido, le hizo acercarse hasta él para casi besar sus labios, retirándose al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era eso.

Se vistió presuroso con la ropa que encontró a la mano y tomando su mochila, salió para dar un par de vueltas y buscar un desayuno antes de iniciar las clases.

Cuando timbraron se había terminado tres emparedados familiares, dos tazas de café cargado y un par de ponqués de fresa y vainilla a costa de la billetera del neko, que había encontrado sobre la mesita en la mañana. Tal vez no podía darle de golpes, pero podía desbancarlo y a la vez, tomar un delicioso desayuno.

Antes de pensar en volver pasó por una tiendo de mangas de la que Sasuke tenía una tarjeta de descuento y compró varias a su nombre, alegre de pensar en la cara que tendría Sasuke cuando lo notara… aunque no sería demasiado malo… Después de todo el neko tenía dinero de sobra para sus pequeños caprichos como esos. Se alegró de ser el que pudiera hacer algo como eso, y brincando de felicidad se fue a clases.

Cuando llegó al aula de clases de su área favorita, se encontró con la alegre sorpresa de que Hinata lo esperaba y de que ni Sakura ni el neko estaban listos a hacerle la vida imposible en cuanto llegara a la puerta… Al parecer, esa vez sí que lo había hecho bien…

La clase la pasó resolviendo algunos ejercicios de gramática que dejó la profesora en equipo con Hinata, mientras sentía feliz su estómago y su cabello. Ese champú especial era bastante bueno, eso explicaba el brillo de aquel negro cabello tan sedoso y ese delicado pero exquisito olor a mente suave que desprendía… espera ¿Estaba pensando en el neko mientras estaba con una chica hermosa con un escote que le dejaba ver hasta el ombligo? Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por sí mismo.

Pero tenía que admitir que Sasuke era bastante atractivo, incluso esa mañana, envuelto en las sábanas azules, con las orejas gachas y esa expresión tan indefensa, si hubiera sido una chica la hubiera besado hasta acostarse con ella… Pero no lo era, y además era un chico bastante despreciable… era mejor ni pensar en ideas tan retorcidas como esas… Como esos ojos negros y esas orejas que se movían con sus emociones dándole un aire tan… ¿lindo? Por alguna razón entre más trataba de no pensar en él, más le daban ganas de tirárselo contra una pared cualquiera y sin importarle si tenía que ser a la fuerza… Si estuviera allí…

…son aquellas que suenan igual pero…- Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a la maestra que se acercó a ver- ¿Qué necesitas?

Busco a Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Sonó la prepotente voz del neko en la entrada del salón

Uzumaki-san alguien vino a buscarte- Dijo la profesora haciendo que todos los chicos de la clase comenzaran a molestarle por tener un "novio" mayor que él

¿Puedes venir un momento, nena?- Dijo el moreno, obviamente tratando de molestarlo… lo que logró casi sin esfuerzo

Ya vuelvo Hinata- Dijo levantándose enojado entre el coro de chicas y chicos que repetían "beso, beso, beso" y aplaudían

En cuanto hubo abandonado el aula, y la puerta estuvo cerrada tomó de la mano al moreno y lo haló lo más lejos que pudo de la clase, y del colegio

¡¿Se puede saber que mierdas necesitas? ¿Por qué vienes a joderme la vida? ¿Quieres que medio colegio crea que salimos?-

Necesito patearte el trasero, por eso jodo tu vida, y solo quiero que crean que salimos el medio colegio que TÚ conoces- Dijo campante

¿Patearme el trasero? ¿Y eso porqué?- Rebatió de inmediato

Pues porque usaste mi champú, ensuciaste mi toalla, dejaste tus papeles en mi escritorio y te robaste mi cartera- Dijo numerando las razones con los dedos- ¿Es suficiente?

Bueno pues, por tu culpa llegué tarde el primer día, perdí mi querido despertador tuve que rogar por las instrucciones, mi cara fue moldeada como plastilina, me golpeé con una puerta, llegué tarde a clases, me dieron una paliza, me dieron tres citaciones a padres y un triple castigo…- Dijo imitando al neko- ¡creo que aún me debes demasiado!

¿A sí? ¿eso crees?- dijo el neko sacando sus garras y sus colmillos

Si eso creo- Dijo enojado sentándole un golpe certero en la cara- Y ahora me siento mucho mejor-

¡Estás muerto!- Dijo lanzándose a golpearlo

Como era de esperarse, un par de golpes e insultos llamaron la atención de todas las aulas cercanas cuyos estudiantes se lanzaron a la ventana contra las órdenes de sus maestros a ver como todo resultaba, algunos tomando parte del rubio y otros del neko…

¡Dale! ¡Dale! ¡Dale!- gritaban todos los estudiantes, y no sabía si eso lo enojaba o lo excitaba terriblemente

Se golpearon aún un poco, logrando manchar parte del patio con la sangre que salía de sus labios partidos, antes de que el reloj plateado de Sasuke cayera al suelo casi roto, y el moreno fuera a buscarlo… Naruto le pisó la mano y tomó el reloj para tratar de tentarlo a seguir peleando

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- gritó Tsunade apareciendo para separarlos, sosteniendo a cada uno con una de sus manos de uñas pintadas

El comenzó a golpearme para robarme el reloj- Aprovechó Sasuke

Maldito Naruto. Creí que habías entendido el mensaje- Dijo la mujer mirándole reprobatoriamente- ¿Quieres un cuádruple castigo?

No, es que el me sacó de mi clase y me ha hecho la vida imposible- trató de defenderse

La mujer los miró a ambos y finalmente los soltó para registrar a ambos, encontrando en el bolsillo de Naruto la billetera negra de Sasuke, con todos sus documentos, fotos y algo del dinero que había quedado de aquel desayuno

Estoy harta de ti Naruto. Llamaré a tus padres de inmediato- Dijo seriamente la mujer

Pero Tsunade-sama- Pidió el rubio con los ojos enardecidos

Estoy harta - Dijo la mujer mirándole reprobatoriamente- ve a prepararte voy a llamar a tus padres-

Si, señora- respondió de inmediato antes de irse enojado

Entró a la habitación que compartía con el neko y se sujetó la cabeza enojado, tratando de no ceder ante el deseo de tomar un cortaúñas para castrar y luego matar al neko-bastardo… estaba demasiado irritado. Comenzó a darle golpes a las almohadas de Sasuke imaginándole dormido allí, luego fingió estrangularlo mientras lanzaba varias de las cosas por los aires, y terminó rendido en el suelo, tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar por la frustración…

¿Estás bien Naruto?- preguntó el neko que acababa de llegar

¿planeas destruir mi vida?- Chilló enojado levantándose para golpearlo en el rostro, lo que tumbó al neko al suelo- ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Acabar conmigo? Sabía que no debía aceptar ser tu compañero, eres un maldito egoísta-

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarse, completamente subyugado por la paliza que estaba recibiendo en pleno corredor. Tsunade fue la única que completamente histérica pudo sacarle de su venganza, para casi arrastrado llevarle hacia dirección

¡Te odio Sasuke! ¡Eres un maldito neko despreciable!- chilló girando a pesar de que Tsunade no lo soltaba- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vil, como para destrozarme, si no puedo odiarte? Si pudiera te daría una paliza eterna-

Sasuke se quedó solo un instante apoyado en el borde de la pared, recuperándose de todos los golpes, mientras veía a Naruto que ya más calmado se soltaba de Tsunade y se iba corriendo, seguramente a dirección en busca de sus familiares, mientras la rubia mujer se paraba a su lado

¿Lo mismo que la última vez? No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Estoy segura de que lo mejor es expulsarlo y que deje de causarte problemas- Dijo de inmediato- igual que a todos los demás con los que has tenido que lidiar ¿verdad Sasuke?

Si no lo cree culpable ¿Para qué expulsarlo?- Rebatió de inmediato

Todas las pruebas están en su contra. Supongo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer ¿No?- Dijo algo molesta- espero nadie más tenga que compartir el mismo espacio que tu… Bestia-

Naruto seguía sentado, en la misma posición que antes. En la silla frente al escritorio del rector que lo miraba con furia. Tsunade estaba parada al lado del hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada tan demoniaca que casi se veía de un destellante color rojo, también acusando a Naruto con la mirada.

Le habían dicho todas las culpas que tenía, todo de lo que estaba acusado, y Naruto solo se miraba las manos heridas por todos los golpes que le había dado a Sasuke.

¿Qué harías tú en nuestra situación?- Inquirió Madara

Sería justo- Respondió de inmediato mirándoles-

¿Crees que somos injustos?- Cuestionó Tsunade

Lo dice usted, vieja alcohólica-

¡Cuidado pequeño maldito!- Dijo ella amenazándolo con la botella de sake, para luego abrazarla como a un niño y dejarla a un lado de la batalla- Solo sé reconocer el arte del licor-

Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente

Supongo que no nos queda otra opción. Estás expulsado de esta institución. Nunca vuelvas a pisar este lugar- Dijo el hombre terminantemente golpeando la mesa enojado

Supongo que era lo que tenía que pasar ¿verdad?- Susurró suavemente mientras se levantaba- No soy parte de este mundo…-

Se levantó de la silla y tomando la chaqueta que había dejado sobre su espaldar para ponérsela encima, salió de la pequeña habitación para dirigirse inmediatamente a empacar para irse

¿Y Naruto?- inquirió el moreno entrando a la rectoría un poco después de que el rubio la dejara-

Se fue a empacar… Lo expulsamos-

No puedes hacer eso- Dijo de inmediato

Si puedo ¿O tienes algo que decir al respecto? ¿Acaso tomarías su castigo? Es mejor que no tengas contacto con nadie, para que no descubran tu condición- Dijo señalando sus orejas-Así lo acordamos-

Ya sabe de ellas- Dijo bajando más el gorro para evitar que se vieran las puntas blancas de sus orejas- Y todo tu sistema está errado… Zoófilo desquiciado- Dijo saliendo y cerrando con un portazo

Regla 3: No tocar nada suyo

Notas de fin de fanfic: No Sasuke, no dejes que se vaya T-T… No me maten, ni me crucifiquen ni preparen mi muerte bajo tortura, porque todo se solucionará. Y la comedia seguirá con más intensidad. Un poko de SasuNaru en el próximo cap, y para el especial de san Valentín, esperen mucho NaruSasu… Gracias, y sigan apoyándome.


	4. Regla 4

Estoy de regreso. La comedia (si a esos malos chistes se les pueden llamar así) comienza casi al final. Espero me digan si les ha gustado como va hasta ahora. Sigan leyéndome, y dejando reviews, que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

REGLA 4. NO HAGAS COSAS DE LAS QUE LUEGO PUEDAS ARREPENTIRTE (INCLUSO SI ES UN ACCIDENTE)

Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con todo eso. Tal vez ni siquiera debió meterse en eso por la petición de Sai, a fin de cuentas, había terminado bastante mal parado como para siquiera pensar en agradecerle al Pintorcillo ese por haberlo arrastrado al examen de ingreso, que ni siquiera entendía como había logrado aprobar.

La maleta escolar de ranitas de peluche, cuyas cabezas colgaban casi rotas, por la antigüedad de la maleta, que había sido suya desde antes de entrar a la primaria, estaba abierta de par en par, forzando la cremallera negra y brillante que tenía que mantener abierta con una mano mientras con la otra lanzaba dentro, con furia contenida, todas las cosas que podría necesitar de las que tenía colgadas o medianamente organizadas en aquella habitación; su despertador hecho trizas, algunos juguetes infantiles de ranitas y hasta la ropa que sacó con desesperación de los cajones en que las había tirado despreocupado, creyendo que quizás luego la podría arreglar mejor. Tiró la repisa para que todos sus libros cayeran en la cama y así los pudiera recoger más fácilmente, pero uno de ellos (el de mate que era más pesado y grueso que los otros) le cayó convenientemente en la cabeza, sacándole un grito de "Ay de la p*** madre de este libro" antes de que, tras sobarse la cabeza, lo metiera con total desconsideración en la maleta, haciendo que unas de sus hojas quedaran dobladas…

¡Te lo mereces por golpearme en la cabeza!- Dijo hacia el interior de la maleta, al ver las hojas del libro totalmente arrugadas, antes de meter todos los demás libros sobre el primero, en un desorden tal que la maleta, a rebosar no parecía querer cerrarse con todos sus esfuerzos.

¿No pudiste con la simple tarea de guardar tus cosas para irte?- preguntó el Uchiha parado en la entrada de la habitación, desde donde, al parecer, lo había visto todo, por su expresión de burlesca solidaridad

¡Estoy harto!- Dijo el rubio de inmediato, botando la maleta que tenía entre las manos a un lado de la cama, haciendo que la ranita de patas largas, que salían de la maleta, se doblara sobre sí misma- ¡Por eso me largo de aquí, Prepotente-bueno-para-nada-Uchiha! ¡No voy a permitir que una persona como tú siga humillándome de esa manera!

No puedes hablarme así, soy el sobrino del director- inició el moreno tomando una actitud aireada y prepotente-

Pues ya no soy de la institución, así que te hablo como me de la p*** gana ¿Oíste niñito de mami?- gritó empujándolo con todas su fuerzas fuera de la habitación, hasta dejarlo contra la barandilla metálica que daba al espacio vacío de casi seis pisos, entre ese corredor y la sala, donde alguna chica, al ver a Sasuke a punto de caerse, chilló espantada, llamando la atención de todos los que por allí, pasaban casualmente.

¡Di tus oraciones, Uchiha!- Dijo el rubio sujetándole de las solapas de la camisa, para empujarlo más hacia el vacío… Ambos sentían la sensación en sus pechos que provoca estar junto a un vacío que podría matarlos si cayeran de ahí

¡Estás loco!- respondió mientras trataba de soltarse, consiguiendo que sus pies se levantaran del suelo, y doblada su espalda sobre la barra, quedara a total merced de su captor

Puede ser, pero no me importa- Dijo el rubio tras pensarlo un instante- de todas maneras, incluso vivo arruinas mi vida-

Su cabello negro caía hacia abajo y sus manos estaban asidas fuertemente de la barra que le sostenía entre la vida y la muerte, su rostro se veía completamente serio, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba el temor insano que cualquier persona le tendría a morir. El rubio le contempló por unos instantes, en la belleza de aquel temor y usó una de sus manos para delinear la mejilla del moreno, haciendo que este se resbalara más hacia atrás, sostenido solo por el peso que ejercía sobre él y la fuerza de sus manos. Acercó sus labios a su piel, estremeciéndole un poco y le habló al oído

¿Qué pensarán todos si se dan cuenta de que eres un neko?- Dijo como para sí, mientras pasaba sus manos hacia los bordes de las negras orejas del moreno que se estremeció involuntariamente-

No te atreverías…- Trató de convencerse, pero en un instante, su gorra dejó su lugar en su cabeza cayendo hacia la sala, y sus orejas descubiertas por un instante, las cubrió impulsivamente con las manos, resbalándose hacia atrás.

Lo había amenazado, pero no podía figurarse el realmente asesinar a Sasuke, así que cuando sintió que se resbalaba de entre las manos, su rostro se descompuso en una extraña muestra de horror. Pasando su cuerpo por la barra, cayó al vacío, logrando sacarle un casi grito desgarrador, antes de notar que el neko había alcanzado a sujetarse de una de las barras, pero ahora estaba sostenido solo por eso de caer al vacío…

¡mierda! ¡Serás imprudente!- Dijo el rubio mientras atemorizado se doblaba sobre la barra para tomar de la muñeca al moreno

¿Imprudente? ¿Quién es el que me dejó aquí para que me cayera?- respondió enojado sin dejar de cubrir sus orejas con la mano que tenía libre- ¡Ayúdame, estúpido!

Vamos, has un esfuerzo por tratar de subir, que no puedo solo- Pidió el rubio apoyando uno de sus pies en la baranda mientras se doblaba hacia atrás halando con ambos brazos al moreno hacia arriba

Un momento luego, el moreno pudo poner un pie en el borde del piso y usando todas sus fuerzas se impulsó hacia donde el rubio le halaba, haciendo tanta fuerza en aquel simple movimiento que el rubio, esperando seguramente una fuerza menor, fue golpeado por ella tan intempestivamente que cayó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared, con el moreno quedándole encima, entre las piernas abiertas, con el rostro a apenas unos milímetros del suyo… Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca como para resistir la tentación que a ambos había tenido atrapados desde que se conocieron, pero la voz de alguien cerca hizo que el moreno se girara hacia el lugar rozando apenas los labios del ojiazul

Mierda- Dijo el pelinegro cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos al notar que al parecer alguien cerca había visto su lindo "accesorio" peludo y movible naciendo entre su cabello negro- ¡Voy a estar disecado en la oficina de mi tío cuando se entere!

No pasó ni un segundo, antes de que el pelinegro, cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos corriera hacia la habitación que cerrando de un portazo le hiciera estremecer solo un poco. Se quedó apoyado en la pared algo abatido, por el hecho de encontrarse sintiendo algo más que odio sin sentido por aquel neko… justo cuando iba a ir tras él que le había visto las orejas al moreno, el sonido de unos tacones puntiagudos subiendo las escaleras hizo que se girara hacia el lugar mencionado, con algo de temor.

Viniendo por las escaleras que había al otro lado del corredor, seguramente para evitar la multitud que, tras ver como Sasuke había estado a punto de caerse, se había robado su gorra, apareció la silueta voluptuosa y no muy delicada de Tsunade, cuyos tacones rompían el silencio de aquella parte de la institución…

¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de este alboroto?- Dijo la mujer seriamente, haciendo que todos los que quedaban por ahí (y que de milagro no le habían visto las orejas al pelinegro) señalaran al rubio, de cuya nuca se deslizó una gota de sudor- No sabes lo que significa tener un bajo perfil ¿No? Te vas ahora mismo, sin más. Toma tu maleta y te largas…- Dijo la mujer levantándolo del borde de la solapa para tratar de sacarlo por entre la multitud de chicos nerviosos que no se atrevían a moverse de su lugar…

Lo haré… me iré, pero déjeme hacer algo antes- Dijo el rubio desprendiéndose de ella- deje mi maleta, espéreme abajo. No cometeré más imprudencias…-

La mujer no parecía muy convencida, pero aún así lo soltó, golpeó su gorra de Death Note, casi tumbándosela del cabello rubio y abriéndose paso entre los muchachos bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala, que poco a poco se iba vaciando, desapareciendo a la culpable de robarse la gorra de Sasuke

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!- Gritó el pelinegro con una almohada en la boca, seguramente para acallar sus gritos de frustración (o más delante de otra cosa xD)- Cuando Madara de entere me va a colgar de las huevas en su oficina…-

Sonó que la puerta se abría con la delicadeza de alguien que no quiere ser escuchado, así que levantó su rostro y con él, sus orejas negras con punta blanca que se movieron, aún un poco inquietas por el ruido. El rubio acababa de entrar y estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con la misma delicadeza con la que la había abierto. El moreno lo miró por solo unos instantes antes de dejar caer su rostro blanco sobre la almohada para seguir blasfemando contra toda la humanidad.

El rubio lo miró aún un instante, su cola rebelde había escapado del pantalón negro del liceo y caía al lado del moreno, quedando parcialmente sobre el suelo de madera lustrado, su espalda se arqueaba levemente cual la de un minino, resaltando más sus hombros y la… otra parte de su cuerpo de la que no quería hablar demasiado (pero que no negaría era perfecta como un durazno; redonda, parada y con la raja en la mitad). Se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada al notar lo que estaba pensando, así que se encogió levemente, caminando hacia donde su maleta seguía igual que como la había tirado.

Supongo que para ti eso es estar a mano… revelar mi secreto contra que yo te haya expulsado ¿no?- Dijo el pelinegro que ahora estaba sentado en la cama, algo más calmado-

No…- Dijo el rubio poniéndose la infantil maleta al hombro- Aún no termino de igualarte…-

No te preocupas por mí y yo no lo hago por ti… Es bueno que ya no seamos compañeros- Dijo el neko mientras su rabo negro, cayendo entre sus piernas, se movía inquieto

Sí, eso creo- Dijo el rubio distraído por ver el movimiento de aquella cola negra que comenzaba a llevarse toda su atención…

Tal vez quiso decir otra cosa, pero se le ahogó en la garganta, así que solo le dio la espalda al neko, apoyado en el pomo de la puerta, preparado para salir, pero sin estar seguro de querer hacerlo del todo…

¿¡Dónde diablos se metió ese culicagado!- Chilló Tsunade haciendo que todos los estudiantes cercanos salieran corriendo aterrados, esperando no ser ellos los que tenían un problema con ella…

Ya llegué, Tsunade-sama. Perdone la tardanza- Dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza rubia en señal de sumisión, haciendo que su cabello rubio se moviera graciosamente- estoy listo para irme…-

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender, que era el momento preciso para cumplir con su expulsión, y dejándolo tras de sí, comenzó a avanzar por la amplia y ahora vacía sala, lista para abrirle las puertas de cristal, y que aquel rubio ya no volviera a meterse con nadie de ese colegio… Naruto iba justo tras ella, sonaron unos pasos y la mujer se detuvo, haciendo que el ojiazul se estrellara contra su espalda, lastimándose la nariz

¡Oiga vieja alcohólica! Tenga más cuidado ¿Qué la hace parar tan de repente, acaso está…?- iba a seguir hablando pero la mujer se giró con tanta seriedad, que creyendo que lo iba a golpear retrocedió un par de pasos, estrellándose con alguien, a quien sin querer le pisó un pie

¡Mierda! ¿Cuál es tu problema Uzumaki? ¿Acaso quedaste bruto?-

El neko al que había pisado, se tomó el pie con ambas manos, mientras brincaba inquieto por el dolor del pisotón… El rubio mientras tanto no hacía más que decir que lo sentía.

¡Tsunade ¿Qué hago?- Chilló girándose hacia ella con la mano en alto, pegándole en la cara a la rubia- ¡Gomen, gomen, gomene!

Retrocedió un poco y le pegó en la cara al neko con el codo. Se giró impulsivo viendo como el neko dejaba su pie para comenzar a cubrir su rostro lleno de la sangre de su nariz rota…

¡Maldito Pedazo de Imbécil! ¿es que las últimas neuronas se te acabaron en el examen de ingreso?- Dijo el neko mientras alzaba una de sus manos para zurrarle

¡Gomen!- Dijo tras recibir un merecido golpe en la cabeza

¡Y otro golpe de mi parte!- Dijo la rubia al recuperarse del manotazo, pegándole con todas las de la ley en la cara

¡Gomen!-

Entraba algo de luz por la ventana, una venda gruesa cubría su ojo derecho, el principal afectado por su error de golpear a Tsunade en la cara. La enfermera no estaba, así que solo tomó un paño húmedo que encontró y lo colocó en el rostro del moreno, limpiando la sangre que cubría gran parte de su rostro, agriado…

¿Puedes dejar de mirarme con esa cara de estreñido? Me da miedo…- Dijo tiernamente mientras le limpiaba- además ya pedí disculpas, y me zurraste… ¿No es suficiente?

No – Respondió sin dejar su ceño fruncido o sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho

Limpiándole la sangre tocó por accidente un punto que hizo que el neko mordiéndose los labios, extendiera una de sus manos para zurrarle disimuladamente.

Si quieres curarme, al menos hazlo con delicadeza- Dijo mientras el rubio pegaba un gritico por el golpe

Gomen- repitió por casi treintava vez en esa tarde- ¿Por qué fuiste por mí? ¿Acaso querías despedirte?-

No- Dijo el moreno, mientras se recostaba hacia atrás, haciendo que el gorrito de lana que cubría sus orejas se cayera al suelo, descubriendo aquella anormalidad que ahora se veía hasta bien

¿Entonces porqué…?- Dijo el rubio mientras habiendo terminado de limpiarle la sangre, le ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta azul oscura que también se había manchado

Pues yo…- Dijo el moreno- ¿Por qué estás todo rojo? ¿te sientes bien, estás enfermo o algo?

O/O No creo que sea eso- Dijo el ojiazul mientras apartaba su mirada del pecho del moreno, que seguía mirándolo como si estuviera enfermo- ¿Ahora si me dirás porqué fuiste…?- Dijo tratando de sacar de su cabeza las imágenes subidas de tono de cierto neko… en ciertas posiciones no aptas para menores de edad

La verdad es que yo tomé…- Comenzó a explicar el moreno, pero alguien abrió la puerta

El rubio realmente no se podía creer el rector de la institución lo había ido a buscar personalmente hasta ese lugar, era cierto que tal vez había herido a la directora y a su sobrino pero todo fue por accidente, así que asustado se dejó caer a un lado de la cama para ocultarse

Sasuke ¿estás bien?- Dijo el hombre de negro cabello acercándose a su lado

Sí, estoy bien… como ese dobe- rectificó señalando hacia el sitio donde el rubio seguía escondido

¿Aún estás seguro de querer hacerlo?- preguntó el hombre mientras se asomaba a la cama para poder ver al rubio que solo sonrió nervioso

Él es el único… Que se ha atrevido a pegarme…- Dijo el moreno, y ya Naruto se imaginaba colgado de las huevas, totalmente disecado (o sería mejor vivo?) en la oficina de Madara, mientras los estudiantes entraban a tomarle fotos de recordatorio

Bien, si eso quieres…- Dijo el hombre como deprimido antes de cambiar su expresión a una de firmeza, para pararse al lado de Naruto que seguía en el suelo, protegiendo sus "tesoros"- ¡de pie!

Como halado por una cuerda, se irguió de inmediato, quedando frente al hombre que le llevaba bastante estatura, incluso cuando era bastante alto para su corta edad… tragó saliva nervioso cuando el director levantó la mano, y tuvo el deseo de cubrirse las bolas y salir corriendo a toda velocidad…

Si quieres quedarte en la institución, tenerte aquí será todo un honor- Dijo el hombre poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

¿En serio?- Dijo sin creérselo, poniendo sus manos lo más cerca posible de su zona baja, protegiéndola de aquel extraño hombre

Vamos dobe ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Una carta de invitación o pegarle también a mi tío?- Inquirió el moreno sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras le daba un golpe disimulado en el brazo

Auch!- Dijo inconscientemente sobándose el área lastimada

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es su respuesta?- preguntó el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Mm…- pensó por un momento mientras miraba al que sería su compañero de cuarto si aceptaba…-

Regla 4. No hagas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte (incluso si es un accidente

El 14 (quizás 15 o 16) de febrero, especial de san Valentín. Escríbanme un review, no importa si es poquito, con saber que lo leen, me basta. Sayonara, sigan dándome ideas para el neko (y mis otras historias, si alguien las estás leyendo) chou, cuídense mucho!


	5. Regla 5

Primera escena de NaruSasu en la historia, el título ya lo dice todo, espero les guste aunque sea no más un poquito.

REGLA 5. NO LO BESES

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó en la mesa de al lado la maleta de ranitas que casi se rompía por el exceso de objetos de estudio (y con otras funciones menos "inocentes") que había guardado en el interior en el afán del momento, queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de aquella habitación donde al parecer no era bienvenido. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, por lo que se podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos, bañada por la cálida luz del ocaso que atravesando el cristal cubría gran parte de la habitación. Su lado de la habitación estaba completamente desordenado con todas las gavetas del pequeño armario abiertas a medias y con algo de ropa dentro, la repisa caída, algunos libros en el suelo, la cama desarreglada, mientras el lado del neko permanecía en perfecto estado, arreglado todo con pulcritud… Se notaba la gran diferencia que había entre sus personalidades.

Solo pasó un momento antes de que el neko, que lo había estado siguiendo desde la enfermería entrara en la habitación y se sentara en su cama a mirarlo con sus negros ojos firmes y serios. Sus orejas estaban a la vista y el gorro de lana permanecía en una pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta. La luz del ocaso iluminaba el cuerpo del moreno, mientras su rostro continuaba en la penumbra, notándose sólo un brillo inusual en sus ojos pardos.

¿Por eso habías ido a buscarme?- preguntó el rubio de repente sin dejar de mirar el rabo negro de Sasuke que se movía de lado a lado- ¿Para decirme que podía volver a la institución?

Si… Más o menos- susurró el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarlo a su vez

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Algunas aves surcaban los cielos, pasando entre las nubes que comenzaban a tomar los rojizos tonos del atardecer y al fondo se alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de las aulas de clase, incluso cuando estas se hallaban mucho más abajo.

¿Te arrepentiste?- preguntó el rubio

Sasuke no respondió, solo se levantó tomando un libro que necesitaba para la clase de cálculo del escritorio, miró un momento por la ventana y salió por la puerta, sin decirle nada…

-_-* debí suponer que no cambiaría en nada, ese neko-bastardo- Dijo el rubio para sí mismo dejándose caer en su desarreglada cama.

Tenía que ir a una clase de literatura clásica, y no tenía ni el deseo ni la fuerza de voluntad para soportar la aburrida conversación del maestro sobre libros pasados de moda que nunca le habían importado, así que solo se envolvió en las sábanas desarregladas y se decidió a dormir un rato, la luz seguía entrando por la ventana, pero no quería cerrar las cortinas así que solo se dio media vuelta y quedándose profundamente dormido…

¿Estás dormido?- escuchó que le decían al oído- ¿Dobe, estás dormido?

Maldito neko-teme ¡lárgate!- Dijo en sueños, sin haber terminado de despertarse de un extraño sueño con tazones de ramen en todas partes, moviendo la mano como si quisiera pegarle a alguien que estuviera cerca

Despiértate cabeza hueca- trató de sacudirlo, hasta que la mano canela del rubio le pegó en la cara

Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Sasuke- Susurró el rubio sin despertarse

Está bien que estés dormido…- Siguió el moreno, sosteniendo la mano del rubio con fuerza de la muñeca, haciéndole abrir los ojos- me comeré todo yo solo-

¡Con mi comida no te metas, gato-maldito!- Dijo despertándose dándose la vuelta para ver al pelinegro a los ojos y darle a entender que nada le preocupaba, solo la comida, encontrándolo más cerca de lo que hubiera querido

¿Así que finalmente te despertaste?- Dijo el pelinegro, sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía al rubio que se había quedado pasmado-

¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- Dijo empujando un poco al moreno para que se alejara y no sentirse tan incómodo

De nada, de nada- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa extraña, como si le tuviera preparada alguna broma de mal gusto- voy a arreglarme para una cita aquí con una chica linda y sería mucho mejor si no estuvieras presente ¿Me harías el enorme favor de irte por esta noche?

No gracias- Dijo volviendo a acostarse- prefiero seguir durmiendo-

Déjame así y luego me vengaré de ti y toda tu descendencia- Dijo el moreno entrando al baño- Solo quiero que salgas toda la noche, podrías quedarte en un hotel por cuenta mía o algo…-

No pudo volver a dormirse, pensando en lo traumático que sería quedarse si Sasuke tenía una cita de adultos y él seguía acostado al lado, escuchándolo todo, además de que sería bastante interesante dar una vuelta por la ciudad, entre las luces de neón de los puestos, rodeado por la noche y seguido por la luna, así que, sin pensar siquiera, decidió levantarse y arreglarse para dar una vuelta por aquella ciudad extraña que no conocía.

Las cortinas seguían descorridas, por lo que se veían a lo lejos las edificaciones sombrías de cuyas ventanas salían pequeños rayos de luz, los anuncios de neón se reflejaban en el vidrio de la ventana y una dulce brisa fría pero da alguna manera acogedora entraba por la ventana. Se quedó un momento sentado mirando hacia afuera, oliendo los árboles de eucalipto que se mecían suavemente en el exterior, haciendo que su fragancia se extendiera con el viento en todas direcciones. Se escuchó caer el agua en la bañera, así que solo sonrió amenamente y se cambió la camiseta por una negra con un símbolo parecido a una llama, colocándose encima una chamarra de color naranja para no enfriarse demasiado.

Entró al baño para arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo, haciendo que las puntas doradas quedaran hacia la derecha, haciéndole ver aún más tierno, se lavó un poco la cara para no quedarse con cara de recién levantado y apagando el calentador por venganza hacia Sasuke, salió de la casa entre los gritos enfadados del gato que había salido atemorizado del baño, por el agua helada

Vuelvo mañana, neko-teme- sonrió mientras se iba corriendo.

Bajó las escaleras apurado, la luz de la luna atravesaba las ventanas cubriendo su bajada por la sala, donde aún quedaban algunos estudiantes hablando entre ellos o jugando a cosas demasiado infantiles para su edad. Salió de la escuela pasando por las puertas de cristal tranparente, tras despedirse de algunos compañeros suyos que lo invitaron a jugar a cosas que no estaba seguro de entender muy bien, y de los que se despidió lo más tajante que pudo, atravesó el enorme campus de grama verde y árboles imponentes con pasos rápidos, como si le persiguieran, sintiendo algo de temor en las sombras fantasmagóricas de los árboles rodeándole cómo demonios y al llegar a la carretera se detuvo, esperando a que pasara el primer bus que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad.

Entró en un pequeño autobús blanco que parecía bastante antiguo y se sentó en un puesto cualquiera. El interior del bus estaba oscuro, seguramente porque las luces se habían dañado, lo que permitía ver aún mejor las sombras de los árboles que pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos, y las luces de las casas que había en el camino… La carretera estaba vacía y se avanzaba rápidamente, el bus estaba casi vacío y se escuchaba apenas la tos de alguna persona que no soportaba demasiado bien el frío o el grito repentino de alguien que escuchaba una mala noticia por su celular…

La ciudad se mostraba ante él rodeándole con todo aquel lujo e imponencia que no se conocía en las ciudades pequeñas, como aquella de la que él venía, impactándole y dejándole sin aliento ante todas las cosas que encontraba en el camino. Se bajó en una acera iluminada y llena de gente que quedaba frente a un centro comercial, pagó con unas cuantas monedas y bajó corriendo sin reclamar las vueltas. El bus prosiguió dejándolo en mitad de un mundo que no conocía y que se presentaba encantador a sus ojos, así que pasando la calle entró en un enorme centro comercial con un letrero de neón y cientos de escaparates con cosas interesantes y hermosas.

No tenía demasiado dinero, así que decidió reservar su economía lo más posible y solo pasar por entre todas las tiendas, para ver todas las cosas que le gustaría tener. Seguramente Sasuke no tenía ese problema, con todo el dinero del que debía disponer, darse un lujo como comprarse una ropa carísima o una computadora nueva cada temporada no debía de ser nada más que un juego para él. Al darse cuenta de que, en medio de cada escaparate y por cada tienda, pensaba por uno u otro motivo en el neko, se sonrojó sin querer y se sentó en una de las sillas a despejar su mente…

Por alguna razón, después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la enfermería solo podía pensar en el pelinegro parte gato, y en lo bueno que sería sustituir a ese pintorcillo de cuarta que era su novio por aquel morenazo nada interesado en él… Nunca creyó que podría llegar a gustarle alguien que le hiciera la vida imposible, pero ahora ya todo parecía posible…

+ Flash back~*~*~

El director había accedido a darle a Naruto unos minutos para reponerse de la impresión y decir su respuesta definitiva, así que de nuevo estaban solos, Sasuke y él, en la enfermería… El moreno tenía recostada la cabeza en la almohada y miraba al techo ensimismado, mientras el rubio, sentado en una silla cercana no dejaba de pensar en si quedarse o no…

Esa oportunidad era lo que necesitaba para obtener los sueños que había abrigado desde pequeño, pero la presencia del neko, cambiaba inevitablemente su opinión respecto a quedarse allí. Suspiró ampliamente, intentando que alguna de sus penas se fuera con ese suspiro…

¡Qué suspiro!- había dicho Sasuke burlón- Al parecer no quieres quedarte y todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada-

No es eso, es solo que…- Cuando el moreno lo había volteado a ver con sus ojos negros, no había podido seguir hablando-

¿Sientes algo por mí?- preguntó el moreno con tanta seriedad que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y en un intento desesperado por evadirlo, intentó hacer que la silla de ruedas fuera para atrás, pero esta, trancada por la alfombra le hizo irse de espaldas y quedar contra la pared, regando sin querer el agua de un florero que había al lado…- ¿Estás bien?-

El moreno se paró para ayudarlo a levantar, y sin planearlo su pie tocó el agua del florero, haciéndolo resbalar y caer sobre el rubio. Sasuke seguía sin camisa, Naruto tenía las piernas abiertas por la caída y el moreno había quedado convenientemente entre ellas, ambos se quedaron así unos minutos eternos, con el rostro todo sonrojado y la saliva atorada en la garganta.

Sasuke-kun o Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun- Sonó la voz de la pelirrosa que nunca había dejado de confiar en que Sasuke la amaba, mientras abría la puerta- traje algo para ti…-

Ambos se miraron con algo de miedo. Sasuke no podía dejar que Sakura se enterara de que tenía orejas, y por alguna razón Naruto comenzaba a tomarse como suya esa responsabilidad. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Naruto le cubrió las orejas con ambas manos como había visto en alguna película de romance, que el protagonista sujetaba a la chica linda para besarla y lo haló para juntar sus labios.

¡Sasuke!- Chilló ella indignada cubriendo su rostro sonrojado mientras su cesta de frutas caía al suelo- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Saliendo mejor de lo planeado, la pelirrosa, sintiéndose totalmente traicionada salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Al oír el ruido de la salvación Sasuke se tiró hacia atrás separando el beso con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Naruto en cambio se quedó aún unos instantes allí, como si no quisiera perder esa sensación…

¡Cómo te atreviste a besarme! ¡Puaj!- Gritó el neko mientras escupía molesto, tratando de limpiarse el sabor de los labios

¡Solo quería cubrir tus orejas!- Trató de defenderse mientras se paraba

Para eso no tenías que besarme- Dijo el moreno enojado encarándolo

¿Trato de ayudarte y así me agradeces? ¡Te voy a moler a puños!- Dijo parándose en la punta de los pies para quedar a la altura del pelinegro

¡No si yo te doy de puños antes!- Dijo preparándose para el ataque al igual que el ojiazul.

La puerta se abrió distrayendo al rubio, pero el moreno no se detuvo, lanzándose a golpearlo, y al no tener el ojiazul los reflejos tan avanzados como los suyos, terminaron en un incómodo contacto que sobrepasaba los límites que ambos entendían como correctos, los límites por los que ambos se acababan de pelear

Sus labios se tocaron sin que lo hubieran planeado, y por un instante que no sobrepasó unos pocos segundos, sintieron que eso era quizás lo mejor que habían sentido en su vida… Era un sabor extraño e inusual, agridulce y húmedo, que se volvía adictivo después de haberlo probado bien… Cosa que ninguno de los dos quiso hacer

¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el director y ambos todos colorados se miraron entre sí

Maldito Usuratonkachi, ¿Por qué no esquivaste o atacaste?- Gritó enojado al separarse de él, tratando de escupir el sabor

Tú me atacaste por sorpresa- Chilló tratando de sacarse el sabor de esos labios con la manga de su camisa de instituto

Este es por mucho el peor instante de mi vida entera. Supongo que estamos a mano con lo del despertador- Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta tratando de mentir lo mejor posible

¡Claro que no! Este también fue el instante más desagradable de toda mi vida… me debes una… Una muy grande, neko-bastardo-

¡Ya deja de llamarme neko!- Chilló irritado

Eres un neko, y así te voy a llamar por el resto de tu vida…-

Dejen de pelear ¿decidieron algo?- Los separó el hombre de pelo negro y mirada seria, con una voz de ultratumba que a ambos los dejó con un sudor frío y un miedo irreal

Él se queda- Dijo Sasuke sin darle la oportunidad de negarse a la proposición de quedarse

Bien, entonces vayan a su habitación…-

+ End flashback~*~*~

Cuando abrió los ojos para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, se encontró con que en el escaparate había un hermoso cascabel de color plateado, en una caja de color negro, y que brillaba como una joya. Se paró como un zombi e impulsado por deseos que no podía entender, entró a la tienda…

FiN: Los primeros dos besos NaruSasu en esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y me den ideas para los siguientes capítulos, porque tengo poca inspiración al respecto. Gracias a todos los que me hayan leído, déjenme reviews o no continúo la historia (una broma muy en serio).


	6. Regla 6

El neko volvió para que sus fans no lo extrañen tanto y sigan leyendo otras de mis lindas historias (las cuales son muchas). Para las que ya leyeron mi One-shot "Un amor de una sola noche" les pido que lean el nuevo final arreglado que le hice, más a mi gusto y para las que no, les invito a leer el fanfic que hice para el cumpleaños de Novahikaru… Siendo eso todo, sigan leyendo

REGLA 6. UN NEKO NECESITA DORMIR

Sonaron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, consecutivos y suaves, como si no quisieran molestarlo, pero debieran hacerlo. Se enrolló en las sábanas y siguió durmiendo con igual calma que al principio, hasta que de nuevo sonaron golpes en la puerta. Enojado se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza intentando opacar el sonido y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, esperando no tener que volver a escuchar ese molesto sonido… pero a pesar de todo el ruido prosiguió, haciéndolo levantarse enojado para lanzarse sobre el maldito que interfería con su sueño reglamentario

¡Maldito neko-teme! ¿No ves que necesito dormir, joder?- gritó enojado notando, solo entonces, que n o estaba en su habitación

Perdone- Sonó del otro lado de la puerta con una voz dulce y apagada, completamente sumisa y por tanto, opuesta a la del neko al que había culpado sin darse cuenta- pero pidió que se le despertara a esta hora-

No te preocupes, fue mi error- respondió más calmado rascándose la cabeza con sueño- gracias por despertarme-

De nada ^^- Sonó del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que la mujer desapareciera sin decirle nada más

Las persianas entrecerradas, las cortinas abiertas… Y a través de la ventana el panorama de la ciudad que despertaba, aún cubierta por lo que quedaba de las tinieblas nocturnas. Algunas luces permanecían encendidas y a lo lejos, la institución se notaba oscura y silenciosa. Se levantó y caminó al baño, notando en el espejo que su expresión no era la mejor después de todas; grandes ojeras, ojos adormilados, cabello desordenado… La noche anterior había sido para él una noche de comprar y andar sin control, bajo la cuenta del neko.

Se peinó con los dedos, se limpió la cara con el agua del lavaplatos, se arregló un poco la ropa casual con la que había salido del apartamento y de la que no se había desprendido, tomó los billetes del neko de encima de la mesa y los guardó de afán en la cartera, encontrando que faltaba la tarjeta de identidad. Se tiró por casi toda la habitación en busca del maldito papel que le faltaba al neko, hasta encontrarlo escondido entre las sábanas desordenadas de la cama donde había dormido.

En esa tarjeta el moreno tenía puesta una gorra para que sus orejas no fueran el centro de la foto y sus ojos negros perfectos parecían salirse del cuadro para apresarlo en sus garras felinas. Sonrojado la guardó en su lugar y se metió la billetera al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, encontrando sin querer el cascabel que había comprado el día anterior.

Era plateado y hueco, por lo que el interior se veía de color negro. Tenía un aro en la parte superior perfecto para colocarlo en una cadena o cinta y usarlo como un lindo accesorio felino… Se sorprendió así mismo distraído en una visión del neko, con sus ojos negros y sus labios tersos, que deseaba volver a probar a toda costa…

Tiró el cascabel a una esquina de la habitación y con las manos en los bolsillos salió, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a entrar corriendo, lo sujetó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de salir corriendo a la recepción. Entregó la llave de afán, salió por las puertas giratorias aprisa y tomó el primer bus que encontró camino a la institución; no le preocupaba llegar tarde, lo que le preocupaba era lo que Tsunade le haría si eso llegaba a suceder, pues aunque no lo admitiera, quería tener hijos y una familia estable, que no conseguiría si le rebanaban la mitad de lo que se necesitaba para eso con un cuchillo de carnicería.

Al llegar al portón se sintió más tranquilo, faltaban un par de horas antes de su siguiente clase, así que podría arreglarse mejor en la habitación, después de todo la fulana que había estado con el neko ya debía de haberse ido. Entró a hurtadillas por entre las amplias puertas de cristal y evitando en lo posible que Tsunade, Shizune (la mano derecha de la mujer, una coordinadora de disciplina que gozaba de pegarle a todos los que infringían la ley con una regla) o Anko (antigua estudiante de la institución con un serio problema para controlar su carácter y una afición incontrolable por los dulces).

Subió las escaleras casi saltando y al llegar a su piso se detuvo de golpe, miró la puerta alegre y sacando la llave de su bolsillo derecho abrió la puerta; sonó un crujido mientras se entreabría la puerta. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, la puerta del el baño estaba abierta, las persianas cerradas impedían que la luz entrara, y hecho un ovillo en una esquina de su cama, casi contra la pared, el neko susurraba algo en sueños. Entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando con sus azules ojos al pelinegro que dormía tranquilamente, como un verdadero minino.

Pasó de largo notando varias botellas de vino y unas pantis rosa sobre su escritorio, las cuales quitó con desagrado, tirándolas hacia el neko que apenas si movió la mano diciendo algo parecido a que "no se tomaran su leche que cuando terminara con el ovillo iría a tomarla".

No sabía que hasta tenía sueños de gato ¬¬*- se dijo antes de entrar al baño- ¡Despiértate Uchiha!-

Pero el neko no respondió, dormido como estaba ignorándolo con un simple movimiento casi felino de sus manos, como si espantara a un simple mosco que no le dejara dormir tranquilo. Decepcionado por la falta de atención que le daba el neko, se acercó a la mesa y buscó una estación en la radio, encontrando de primeras una romántica, lo único que tenía que hacer era encenderla, así que se llevó el control al baño…

Todo indicaba que una mujer había estado allí; olor a colonia, toallas desordenadas, espejo escrito con los dedos y besado con labial en la esquina, el jabón casi hecho una pasta informe y el tapete empapado. Al parecer al neko-egoísta le había parecido bien que ella desordenara todas sus cosas solo para poder acostarse con ella…

Tal vez deba acostarme con él para que me deje hacer lo que me dé la gana- se dijo pensativo abriendo la cortina de la ducha y quitándose la ropa que tiró al suelo, antes de encender con el control el equipo a todo volumen, esperando la reacción del neko…

Se bañó con lo que encontró a la mano, preocupándose principalmente de su cabello enmarañado que no parecía querer ceder ante sus dedos húmedos, lo haló con fuerza hasta lograr desenredarlo un poco, en medio del agua y del champú que trataba de cubrir sus ojos buscó algo con que lavarse, dándole la espalda a la entrada del baño.

Oye nena ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ya estabas despierta? Hubiera venido a hacer la sexta ronda en la ducha- Sonó a sus espaldas antes de que unas manos frías pasaran por su espalda, acariciándola lentamente- Déjame aunque sea lavarte la espalda muñeca-

Se giró nervioso encontrándose cara a cara con el neko somnoliento, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y pensándolo la chica con la que había pasado la noche comenzaba a acariciarlo de maneras que parecían poco razonables para su mente…

¡Maldito neko! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que no soy tu puñetera novia?- Chilló empujándolo y haciendo que abriera los ojos para ver de pies a cabeza a la persona a la que acariciaba impúdicamente

o ¿Qué diablos haces aquí en medio de pantaletas femeninas y colonia de mujer? ¿Quieres hacerte pasar por mujer? Porque si es así lo estás logrando sobrado…- Dijo enojado, corriendo de vuelta a su cama todo nervioso por la situación

¡Tú fuiste el que comenzó a tocarme!- Gritó antes de refunfuñar más como para sí mismo- maldito gay anormal que me tocó de compañero-

Terminó de bañarse lo más pronto que pudo y se colocó la toalla en las caderas para salir y buscar su uniforme negro del liceo. El neko parecía que se estaba volviendo a dormir, cabeceando sin control y con los ojos hinchados por el cansancio.

¿Tienes sueño o es solo que la chica te dejó sin energías en solo cinco rondas?- preguntó con cierto deje de perversión mientras sacaba algo de ropa de su cajón y el moreno, más dormido que despierto arrastraba sus pies a la ducha

¿Tú qué crees, bakka?- respondió con una pregunta, tirando toda su ropa hacia la sala- Los neko tenemos que dormir para mantenernos hermosos-

Sabes que no te creo ¿cierto?- Ya se había puesto los interiores así que siguió con el pantalón negro del liceo

¡Los neko somos más sensibles a esos sutiles cambios de horario!- Dijo enojado saliendo del baño solo en interiores para encararlo.

Tenía un par de preciosas orejas negras y una larga cola negra… Nunca había visto esas anormalidades tan lindas y encantadoras como las vio en ese momento, quizás por acción de que faltaba casi toda la ropa que solía ocultar al neko de miradas como la suya, pero en ese momento quiso tirar al neko al piso, bajarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y hacerlo suyo aunque arañara y chillara como un malnacido.

Tiernas orejas neko- Dijo sujetándolas de la punta, haciendo que el chico retrocediera irritado

¡No toques mis orejas!- Chilló lanzándola una navaja que le pasó justo al lado de la cabeza- ¡la próxima que me toques serás tú!

¡oye tu eres el que empieza!-

¡Y tú te pasas de la raya!- Dijo lanzando otra que el rubio esquivó por poco, lanzando un bufido de satisfacción y espanto

Estás de muy mala leche ¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo aterrado esperando otra cuchilla que no tardo en ser lanzada a su cabezota, pero que pudo parar a tiempo con una almohada

¡No me pasa nada, solo que no quiero que me jodas la vida!- aura oscura a su alrededor, mirada de asesino psicópata en busca de otra cosa que tirarle a la cabeza… realmente estaba más irritable que de costumbre

¿sabes una cosa? Mejor me voy antes de que me cortes en pedacitos con tu corta-uñas, porque con esas garras que te gastas has de tener uno ¿verdad?- Un par de cajas de CD lanzadas como shurikens a su cabezota hueca fue la contestación del neko a su pregunta, así que solo salió corriendo a toda velocidad, esperando no tener más problemas con el neko por el día

Corrió a clase de trigonometría y entró casi al tiempo con Hinata, sentándose a su lado para conversar con ella mientras la maestra se esforzaba en hacerlos entender un tema que aún no habían visto, amenazándolos con ponerles un quiz de no-se-cuantos-miles de ejercicios, hasta encontrar más fácil sacarlo al corredor para que hablara con su libro de matemáticas rebelde.

¡Y la próxima hay examen! Ya verá usted cómo se las arregla para pasarlo- gritó cerrándole la puerta en las narices

Caminó un poco sin sentido, por los corredores del colegio, buscando en las clases una cara conocida, pero para su mala fortuna los únicos a los que conocía en esa enorme institución eran Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, con algunos de sus compañeros de otras materias, pero que fuera de clases, ni siquiera representaban un nombre para él

Estoy perdido- Se dijo recostándose contra el muro para dejarse resbalar por este, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Abrió su maleta y sacó su libro… la página que se supone debía estudiar estaba manchada con una sustancia desconocida (seguramente mezcla de muchas clases de comida distintas, todas disfrutadas en las clases de la materia), intentó leer algo pero fue incapaz. Realmente no podría hacer mucho para pasar trigonometría ese periodo, tal vez hasta tendría que repetir la materia…

Si se va a dormir en mi clase mejor salga ¡Fuera!- Sonó un grito devastador viniendo de una de las aulas cercanas. Se giró para ver a quien habían echado de clases; tal vez una nueva amistad, y casi sacado a patadas, cayó el neko a lo largo del piso, regándosele todas las cosas que tenía en la maleta- ¡Y no vuelva hasta que no consiga mantenerse despierto!

El neko permaneció un momento apoyado en los brazos, hasta que prefirió coger la maleta y volver a acostarse aunque fuera en pleno corredor, con las letras de un libro de texto pegadas en la mejilla donde seguramente se había recostado al dormir. Animado por ver tan divertida escena corrió a su lado a despertarlo. Había entrado al segundo sueño realmente rápido y ahora parecía un bebé minino, la gorra se le había caído y sus orejas se movían libremente. Las tocó con la punta de los dedos notando que eran extremadamente suaves y sonrió

¡Es un gato, tiene orejas, todos mírenlo!- dijo fuertemente al oído del neko, haciendo que se levantara de salto, con el corazón en la mano y la boca hasta el piso, sujetando su pecho con su mano como si temiera por su vida, justo antes de mirar en todas direcciones buscando su gorra, encontrándolo frente a él.

¡Maldito Naruto!- gritó enojado pegándole en el brazo- ¿Qué tiene de divertido meterse con un gato dormido? La próxima vez te voy a…

Iba a seguir con sus amenazas pero el sueño lo invadió y cayó en las piernas cruzadas del rubio, durmiéndose de inmediato dejando al rubio completamente helado, con un neko dormido sobre su cada vez más caliente entrepierna… que no quería que Sasuke viera en ese estado…

¡Neko-teme duérmete en otro lado!- gritó tumbándolo a un lado y haciendo que se levantara de nuevo

¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Quieres matarme de sueño?- chilló indignado y medio adormilado- soy un p*** neko y necesito dormir aunque sea ocho horas-

Tú eres el que se pone a acostarte con una nena hasta tarde en la noche sabiendo que tienes esos problemas- Dijo enojado- ven te llevo a la habitación para que duermas tus benditas horas extra-

Sin protestar, tal vez porque estaba demasiado dormido como para hacerlo el neko se dejó levantar, poner la gorra y llevar por los corredores de la institución, siendo el rubio el que lo guiaba y evitaba que se diera con cada maldito cartel, escalón, puerta o baranda que se le aparecía enfrente.

Solo tenemos que avanzar un poco más- trató de animarlo

Me siento enfermo…- Dijo el moreno y justo unos segundos después se desplomó, cayendo por las escaleras hasta el primer descansillo

¡OMFG! ¿Y ahora qué?- chilló asustado corriendo hasta el descansillo para encontrarlo medio inconsciente y con una linda herida en la cabezota de neko

Después de tomar las clases que le correspondían ese día, casi llegando a la noche, corrió a ver como seguía Sasuke. Shizune solo había negado con la cabeza, diciendo "y otra vez heriste al sobrino del director", pero había dicho que lo curaría y lo dejaría dormir para reponerse, ahora solo quería saber si su compañero de clase se había muerto y él sería rebanado, o aún había alguna salvación.

…no debiste decirle que lo eras, ahora pusiste en evidencia a toda la familia…- decía un chico pelirrojo sentado al lado del moreno, en el preciso momento en que abría la puerta para visitar al moreno

¿Sasuke?- El tono de pregunta vino después de la palabra y fue por ls visión de que el pelirrojo que hablaba con el moreno tenía también un lindo par de orejas incluidas con su rabo, ambas de color rojo como su cabello- ¿Quién es…?

Su primo- Dijo el pelirrojo parándose altivo para encarar al Uzumaki- No Sabaku Gaara-

Era alto, con el cabello rojo corto y los ojos verdes, delineados sus ojos de color negro. Un tatuaje rojo en su frente mostraba el kanji de "amor", una bufanda blanca rodeaba su cuello, haciendo juego con el uniforme y una gorra de color azul en sus manos, mostraba el encubrimiento de sus orejas felinas de extraño color rojo fuego

Y tú eres el novio de mi primo ¿O no?- Dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa- O sería lo mejor para ti en este caso…-

Regla 6: Un neko necesita dormir

Fin: Espero les haya gustado mi capítulo, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, voy contestando por partes. Una invitación especial, en el foro de ItaSasu Love están haciendo un rol yaoi de Naruto y aún faltan bastantes personajes por ser escogidos. Si quieren participar se los agradeceré mucho, pues así podremos comenzar más pronto, estoy esperando a obtener el papel de Sasuke ^^ o el de Naruto, pero eso está en prueba, así que, espero que todos intenten participar, aquí está el enlace…

Gracias de antemano ^^ y espero nos encontremos en el rol.


	7. bonus 1

Estoy abierta a sugerencias, ya saben que si no puedo ponerlas en esta historia luego las pondré en un One-shot o en una historia independiente, gracias por leerme y apoyarme… recuerden leer lemon y sonreír las veintiséis horas del día para vivir por siempre (hasta ahora me ha servido).

BONUS 1: SAN VALENTÍN

Es san Valentín, el día que todos consideran, ha de ser el mejor día del año… Al menos entre la multitud apremiante que tiene una pareja, y te recuerda tu inferioridad ante ellos, porque tú, en cambio, pasas el día solo, viendo flores que no brotan de sitios olvidados por la gente, para que tú las halles, viendo aves que no vuelan en círculos entre ellas para que tu las admires con una sonrisa o árboles en los que se tallan nombres con facilidad, sin que tengas razones para preocuparte por ello…

La vida es tan aburrida…- Dijo el rubio apoyado en la mesa de clases, tan bajo como para que el maestro que seguía metido en sus propias ideas, explicando cosas que no entendía a un tablero en medio de la nada, no le oyera, pero sin querer, tan alto como para que varios de su clase le oyeran…

A veces, en momentos como ese, extrañaba tanto a Sai, que desearía nunca haber hecho el maldito examen de inscripción a esa escuela en la que ya no tenía a nadie a quien darle un caramelo, o un beso… o una caricia… por la ventana las nubes formaban corazones que no iban destinados a él y los árboles se mecían en melodías de amor, que nunca le compondrían, con una guitarra bajo la sombra de un arce de dulce aroma a caramelo suave…

¿Estás deprimido?- Comentó Hinata acercándose a él, de tal manera que su cabello negro y lacio caía hacia el suelo, a pocos centímetros de tocarlo- ¿No tienes una novia?

No…- respondió girándose para verla, sin preocuparse por explicarle que no le gustaban las nenas- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Etto… Yo, em… Nada- Dijo toda sonrojada antes de girarse a seguir atendiendo a la clase, dejándole unos signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza rubia

Cuando la clase terminó se acomodó la gorra negra de Death Note sobre la cabellera rubia, dejó su bolso negro y simple a un lado y con la mano, barrió todos los textos y objetos que tenía en la mesa para que cayeran adentro, pero por cosas del destino, su rebelde libro de matemáticas (el mismo que le había caído en la cabeza días atrás) cayó fuera y aún rodó por el suelo (¿O.o?) por lo que poniéndose la bolsa al hombro tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para buscarlo debajo de su silla y allí, por casualidad encontró una cadenita de color plateado que se guardó en el bolsillo despreocupado, sin importarle a quien se le hubiera perdido.

Hinata parecía querer preguntarle algo, y se le pegó como un molesto chicle, andando para donde él quisiera sin objetar en lo absoluto, pero sin siquiera hablarle de nada, completamente sofocada por el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su tierno rostro de niña… Caminando por el patio, vio, con la maleta al hombro y una expresión de total aburrimiento a cierto moreno gatuno, ocultos todos sus extraños atributos felinos por el pantalón y un tierno gorrito de lana, que al parecer le molestaba mucho…

Cantaba una canción con una voz profunda y hermosa, acompañándose por la melodía de las aves y las hojas y a la vez una guitarra. Varias hermosas chicas se agrupaban a su alrededor, haciendo que todo el ambiente alrededor del moreno, se transformara en un remolino de corazones y flores del romance… La canción decía algo sobre un amor prohibido, de esos que envuelven a dos amantes en un juego de azar que los demás ven como algo pecaminoso que a de ser condenado… Aquellos ojos negros se levantaron de las cuerdas de la guitarra y se fijaron en él, como si quisiera devorarlo con tan solo la mirada…

Se sonrojó un poco y trató de buscar conversación en Hinata que seguía toda colorada, pensando quizás en lo que la mantenía pegada a él, mientras giraba sus dedos inquieta… Sudaba frío al sentir la mirada de Sasuke, sus ojos se desviaban sin querer hacia el montón de chicas que lo adoraban, pero se detenía justo a tiempo… Se sonrojaba cada vez más y más, volteó a ver a Hinata, encontrándola tan o más sonrojada que él…

Estás muy sonrojada- trató de decir como comentario poniéndole la mano en la frente, sin entender que tenía los mismos síntomas que él, al tratarse de Sasuke

Naruto-kun… estás más rojo que yo…- Dijo como un gran descubrimiento- ¿Acaso te gusta Sasuke?

Para nada… ¿acaso yo debo tomar eso como que yo te gusto?

Los ojos blancos de Hinata reflejaban los suyos azules, y lo mismo sucedía si lo mirabas en reversa… Ambos completamente sonrojados se dieron la vuelta para no tener que ver al otro a la cara, por ser reflejo de lo que sentían. La pelinegra se armaba de coraje para hablarle, mientras Naruto se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al girarse tan impertinentemente…

Ahora los negros ojos de Sasuke lo tenían atrapado. Respiró muy lentamente como cuando se entra en trance y se quedó ahí, mirándole a los ojos, mientras todo el sonrojo de sus mejillas se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, como si solo con los ojos Sasuke pudiera hacerle todo para lo que se necesitan manos y labios… y preferiblemente estar sin ropa… Para cuando cayó en cuenta de la húmeda y cálida sensación que pasaba por su piel al ver demasiado tiempo al Uchiha menor a los ojos, se retiró posando sus orbes azulosos en el rostro de su acompañante…

La cuerda de la guitarra pareció romperse cuando los dedos de Sasuke se posaron sobre ella, y su voz desafinó movida por los celos, las aves posadas en una rama cercana huyeron por los aires y un viento helado cortó el suave calor veraniego de aquel 14 de febrero… desde su puesto en la hierba pudo ver a Naruto besando a Hinata en los labios con descaro, antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro de la institución mientras la pelinegra totalmente sonrojada caía al suelo diciendo algo parecido "lo hice, besé a Naruto-kun…" antes de quedar desmayada en el suelo…

Lo lamento chicas, me voy- Dijo el moreno enojado mientras se levantaba dejando al guitarra a un lado

Demo, Sasuke-kun 'tebba- Insistió Sakura prendiéndose de su chaqueta negra de liceo mientras todas la chicas la coreaban- Solo una canción más… Toca "Things I'll never say"-

Pero…- insistió tratando de soltarse, pero no le dejaban seguir

Solo una más…- repitieron a coro, obligándolo a sentarse en el pasto a seguir tocando para ellas y sus alteradas hormonas femeninas…

Naruto en su lugar, corría por los corredores con los colores todos puestos en la cara sin orden alguno, con los labios aún húmedos todavía y una expresión extraña que en nada se parecían a la algarabía y presunción de un chico que acaba de besar a una chica linda a los labios… Corrió sin detenerse subiendo piso a piso con afán, empujando a todos los que se interponían en su camino hacia las paredes, haciendo que sonaran uno o dos gritos de inconformidad… Se paró en el descansillo de su piso, respiraba agitado y todo sudado mirando al puerta sin estar seguro de querer entrar o quedarse afuera… Miró por la ventana un instante, creyendo que así podría distraerse, pero al ver que el Uchiha ya no estaba sentado entre la multitud de chicas que aún permanecían en el pasto, descansando a la sombra del árbol, incluso cuando el sol se empezaba a opacar por una enorme y gris nube, a la vez que un gran frío los hacía a todos regresar al interior de la institución, sintió de nuevo esa sensación que lo había hecho correr tanto.

Dio un par de zancadas, casi saltando por encima de la barandilla y abrió la puerta con afán encerrándose dentro de su habitación. No sabía por qué estaba temblando, no sabía de qué tenía miedo o qué lo ponía nervioso, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras él, con el corazón acelerado y el rostro caliente por el ejercicio, recostándose en la puerta y sin dejar de temblar, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y allí se quedó un rato… Sin saber qué hacer, tocando una y otra vez sus delgados labios que comenzaban a resecarse por tanta fricción de sus dedos sobre ellos… Golpeó la puerta, se levantó de un brinco y la cerró con llave, esperando así detener al neko en el exterior… No quería que pasara nada más, no después de lo que había pasado ese día con el neko… No sabía que sentía y no quería tener que preocuparse de explicarle a un escéptico cosas que ni él entendía bien…

Luego solo entró al baño, bajó su rostro a la altura del lavamanos y llenando ambas manos canela de agua transparente, se lavó la cara en un par de salpicadas. Se apoyó en la estructura de cerámica y se miró al espejo, sus ojos azules tenían un extraño brillo nervioso, a pesar del frío del agua su rostro seguía con el tono de fuego, y su cabello, un poco mojado por el agua se pegaban a sus mejillas zorrunas. No podía distinguir con la vista la sensación que cubría sus labios, así que se pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por cuarentava vez sobre ellos…

¿Qué le encuentras de interesante a tus labios?- Escuchó viniendo de la habitación, asustándose tanto que se fue de espaldas y tratando de no morir allí, sujetó la toalla que al no estar sostenida de nada, lo siguió en su caída infernal

¡Maldito, neko-teme! -Chilló el rubio sentado en el suelo con la toalla en la cabeza y un gesto de furia incontrolable…- ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

Usé mi llave- Dijo el moreno con superioridad mostrando ante la azul e inquieta mirada del rubio, las llaves de la habitación, colocadas en un llavero de gatito con otras seis llaves muy distintas entre sí.

Maldito…- Dijo el rubio haciendo unos pucheros mientras se levantaba, acariciando su adolorida parte trasera, aquella parte que había recibido todo la caída ocasionada por el neko-estúpido- ¿para qué viniste? Yo preferiría quedarme con todos esos bombones que te suplicaban estuvieras con ellas…-

Es mi habitación, puedo venir cuando me dé la gana- respondió tajante sentándose en la cama… sus orejas permanecían en libertad y se movían graciosamente en todas direcciones. Molesto se rascó un poco con la yema de los dedos

¿Te molesta el gorrito de lana?- Dijo haciendo voz de niño pequeño- ¿El niño de mami no soporta usar algo que no es de marca?

No es eso…- Dijo el neko enojado tirándole una almohada que esquivó con destreza- Mis orejas no lo soportan… Son demasiado sensibles…-

Los problemas de ser mitad gato; irritación por la lana…- Dijo extendiendo las manos frente a él y mirando hacia ese lugar, como si un letrero brillante de luces de neón, con esas palabras hubiera aparecido frente a él con solo hacer ese simple ademán. Estuvo por un momento así, antes de caer en cuenta de algo y girarse a ver al neko- ¿Entonces qué te pasa si te pones interiores de lana?

¡Pervertido!- gritó Sasuke enojado tirándole algo que encontró en el camino-¡¿Qué te da derecho a suponer así sobre mi cuerpo?

Solo son ideas… después de todo no conozco la anatomía de los bastardos-gato- Dijo como pensativo antes de que un libro le cayera en toda la cabeza, tumbándolo de espaldas

No creas que te dejaré hacerme un estudio… HENTAI-

No pensaba hacerte un estudio, eres demasiado repulsivo para eso, sin no tuvieras orejas hasta tendrías una oportunidad conmigo- Dijo cubriéndose de un siguiente golpe con el libro que ya antes le había impactado, pero nada pasó

Se levantó desconcertado, viendo al neko acostado en su cama, sobre su pecho, quedando su cola negra colgando por el lado de la cama y sus orejas, que seguían moviéndose en todas direcciones, esencialmente bajas.

¿Estás molesto?- preguntó acercándose un poco hacia el neko

No- Dijo girándose hacia la pared para no verlo

¿Te molesta que te diga que eres un fenómeno?- Dijo el rubio tratando de remediar la situación

No. Brinco de alegría porque me digas que soy un anormal que quedaría mejor en un circo que aquí, me siento de la puñetera maravilla cuando dices algo así…- Dijo enojado mirándolo con sus negros ojos llenos de odio asesino y sus uñas, de alguna manera, más como garras que como uñas

Entonces te molesta… Y por eso tratas de integrarte…- Dijo como tratando de unir los puntos

No trato de integrarme…- Dijo el neko calmándose de a pocos, levantándose con calma para ir hacia la puerta. Se arregló un poco el cabello y ocultó su cola, luego tomó el gorro de lana con resignación- Solo trato de no ser el fenómeno de circo-

Perdón…- Dijo el rubio levantándose para ir también hacia la puerta.

Cuando pasó a su lado para salir de la habitación, le quitó el gorro de lana haciéndole exclamar algún insulto y le puso la gorra de Death Note de la que siempre se había enorgullecido, se la acomodó bien para que no se le notaran las orejas. Lo miró con una sonrisa sin dejarlo pasar de la puerta y aún reteniéndolo, acercó sus labios a los del moreno como si quisiera besarlo, pero deteniéndose un poco antes para decirle

Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke- Dijo antes de salir corriendo y voltearse para sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño que acaba de romper una regla

Oye pero… No soy ninguna novia tuya para que me regales cosas- gritó indignado el menor de los Uchiha, pero cuando lo vio corriendo hacia abajo, un poco sonrojado y sonriendo, se calmó, quedándose parado en la puerta, tocando los labios en los que había sentido la respiración del rubio…- Ya sabré porqué tus labios son tan misteriosos, Uzumaki-

Fin: Sí, yo también quiero saber porqué sus labios son tan misteriosos, el prometido primer acercamiento NaruSasu, pero como ya he dicho antes la "Acción NaruSasu, SasuNaru" (porque va a haber de antes, poniendo más del primero que del segundo) empieza cuando menos en el capítulo ocho, no desesperen y sigan dejándome reviews sobre mi lindo gato pelinegro de mala leche y sonrisa (muy pocas veces vista) del millón.


	8. Regla 7

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Muchas cosas ocurrieron y pues, lo único que me queda por decir es que si alguien quiere leer el lemon de este capítulo completo pase a este enlace:

REGLA 7. NO TOMES MÁS TRAGO DEL QUE ACOSTUMBRAS

Ni siquiera sabía la festividad que se celebraba en el salón comunal de la secundaria con una gran fiesta, de todas maneras no necesitaba saberlo para disfrutar de todo lo que distinguía esa fiesta como algo imponente; Las luces brillantes que cambiaban de color sin problema, como si fuera un arcoíris manipulable, la música bailable animaba a los chicos a bailar y la gran cantidad de licor amontonado sobre las mesas era consumido rápidamente.

Oye Naruto- Dijo un pelirrojo sonriente apareciendo tras él, para abrazarlo por la espalda juguetón- ¿Quieres bailar?

No tengo ánimos- respondió tratando de soltarse

U.U no eres divertido- Dijo estirando el labio y copiando el gesto de "cachorrito entristecido"- No sé que pudo ver Sasuke en ti…

/ Nada que te importe, Gaara- trató de alejarlo golpeándole con la bandeja de pastelillos que había sido desocupada hacía ya largo rato, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó grácilmente para seguir su travesía por el salón buscando chicas interesadas en pasar tiempo de calidad con él-

Sinceramente creo que deberías buscar a tu pareja… eres el único de primer año en esta fiesta =3-

O_O es cierto…- Se dijo al notar en que error tan grande se había metido ¿Cómo había permitido que lo metieran en una fiesta para los de tercer año, cuando él ni siquiera rozaba el segundo con las manos?

Buscó con la mirada al anormal que lo había llevado como su cita, encontrándolo sentado en su grupo de bohemios adoradores del arte gótico, todos vestidos de negro, acompañando su plática con copas de Whisky, Coñac y otros tragos caros que no conocía, rodeado por una nube de humo de cigarrillo, que mantenía a la gente como él alejada.

Si hubiera sabido que estaría solo no se hubiera dejado convencer con tanta facilidad. Aunque también era cierto que aquella cita, era solo un engaño planificado con Sasuke para que Gaara continuara en la infantil creencia de que eran novios, y que así no tratara de matar a Naruto con una sartén y a Sasuke con su corta-uñas mientras dormían… Suspiró exhausto; ni siquiera era su responsabilidad ir, con la invitación de Sasuke era suficiente, hubiera podido fingir con calma que estaba enfermo o tenía demasiado trabajo, haciendo algo mejor con su tiempo libre, que quedarse solo en una fiesta que ni siquiera le convenía.

Ay chicas miren, pero si es el noviecito de Sasuke- Dijeron las tres chicas del club de fans de Sasuke, que alguna vez en el lejano pasado (capítulo dos para quienes quieran corroborar mi información) se habían disputado un pedazo de él, como si se tratara de un peluche

Eres toda una monada- repitió la de cabello negro abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera asfixiarlo

¡No lo cojas solo para ti!- Le riñó la rubia, abrazando su parte del rubio

Y Sasukecito lindo ¿Porqué te dejo solito?- Dijo la pelirroja sujetándolo de ambas mejillas con sus dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano

No lo sé. Está con sus amigos- Dijo más contento por tener tantas chicas mayores preocupadas por él, que por los problemas que discutía consigo mismo hacía unos minutos

Pobrecito, tu novio te dejó para estar con sus amigos. Debes sentirte deprimido ¿ne?- Dijo la pelinegra acercándolo a la barra, cerca a la que no había puesto ni un pie, por ser menor de edad.

Vas a olvidar que Sasuke te dejó solo ^^ esa será mi misión- - Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra e invitándolo a sentarse al lado- Tomando olvidas las penas, así que a tomar-

Traiga cuatro copas de lo más fuerte que tenga- pidió la pelinegra sacando de su brasier sus documentos para poder comprar licor

El hombre se fue y trajo de inmediato trago para los cuatro. Las chicas tomaban lentamente sus copas, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, jugando con él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo que estuviera ahí para su disposición personal, le hacían tomar cada vez más, y más rápido…

El licor que tomó –todo el que había frente a él y que ella seguían poniendo sin contenerse- comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza, antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en salir de allí o hacer algo más productivo con su noche, bailando con alguna de ellas… Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba borracho y tan entonado que apenas si pensaba antes de actuar, viéndose envuelto en caricias juguetonas…

Quizás iba pasando por allí, o quizás le había estado vigilando desde hacía un rato, pero Gaara apareció en el momento justo en que iba a tomarse otra copa de licor…

Vamos chicas ¿Quieren ir a hacer algo entretenido con un hombre de verdad?- Dijo el pelirrojo abordándolas de inmediato

¿perdón? ¿Acaso estás filtreando con las tres?- Dijo la pelinegra dejando su puesto junto al rubio

Si eso te interesa entonces sí- Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa que llamó la atención de la chica

Vámonos chicas, esto sí que será todo un suceso- Correspondió

Hai- la siguieron las otras dos chicas, dejándolo solo

Oye, Naruto. Deberías buscar a Sasuke para que te acompañe de regreso y cuide de ti esta noche, realmente te pasaste con el trago-

Hai, hai- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado

Bueno, no estás tan mal; solo no tomes más esta noche o caerás inconsciente…-

Lo que digas- evadió tomando una botella de sake llena de licor que las chicas habían dejado en la barra- Voy por Sasuke…-

Bien por ti. Ahora yo voy a lo mío… hacer felices a esas muñequitas-

Gaara era más pervertido de lo que su aspecto serio y su expresión sádica podían hacerte creer; amaba los grandes pechos de las chicas y sus suaves labios, siempre dispuestos a ser besados… Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde los amigos de Sasuke pasaban su tiempo y donde lo había visto por última vez

¿Y Sasuke…?- preguntó a la única chica del grupo, tapándose la nariz para no sentir el humo caliente pasando por su garganta

¿Uchiha-bastardo?- Dijo ella tirándole todo el humo a la cara- se fue hace una media hora ¿Eres su cosa de follar?

No soy su "cosa de follar"- Dijo enojado y todo sonrojado, provocando una sonrisa perversa en la chica del collar de calaveras-

Cuando lo estrenes, dale bien duro por el culo con esa cosita tuya y me cuentas la sensación de ver al diablo Uchiha sucumbir- Dijo diabólica sujetándole el miembro con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselo- Lo haría por mi cuenta, pero creo que Satán se las ingenió para no darme tal felicidad…-

Suéltame-Dijo quitándose la mano de la chica de su zona baja-¿Acaso tienes algún problema con Sasuke?

Es mi rival, y quiero verlo doblegarse por una vez en la vida…-

Creo que me voy…- Dijo aterrado, corriendo en la dirección opuesta, hasta salir de la sala

¡No olvides lo que te pedí o te maldeciré con vudú!- gritó la extraña mujer justo antes de que cerrara la puerta con firmeza, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, y de preferencia sin escalas.

A diferencia del interior de aquella fiesta tan común en estudiantes con las hormonas alteradas y maestros emborrachados, el resto de la escuela permanecía en total silencio y oscuridad, con un aire de tranquilidad que casi parecía aterrador. El licor aumentó su efecto, haciéndolo doblarse en una de las paredes, para no caerse por el mareo que lo hizo ver borroso por un momento.

Por eso no tomo- se dijo antes de seguir caminando

Las ramas y las hojas de los árboles se movían con el viento y las sombras aumentadas por el reflejo asesino de la luna llena se veían a lo largo del corredor vacío como manos que trataran de atraparlo… Como si Tsunade se hubiera enterado de que su mejor botella de sake había sido robada, comenzó a correr en dirección a su habitación, tropezando una o dos veces con los escalones en su subida.

Cuando entró en la habitación lo único que pudo ver entre las sombras era al neko fumando recostado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana abierta como si hubiera cosas demasiado interesantes afuera…

¿Qué haces, Sasuke?- Curioseó sentándose en su cama, con una casi imbécil expresión de felicidad

Nada en especial… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas en la fiesta?- Dijo levantándose, al parecer algo borracho también

Sí, pero… quería ver que no estuvieras en problemas- Dijo riendo bobamente

No seas dobe- Dijo enojado antes de ver la botella con emoción y decir con cierta emoción gatuna- ¿Quieres probar quien puede beber más?-

La verdad no creo que debamos beber más…- trató de disuadirle, previendo problemas para ambos

Bien, si tienes miedo de perder… Gallina- Dijo recostándose de nuevo

¿Qué dijiste?- Chilló enojado- Pues bien ¿Qué apostamos?

Cada vez que pases de beber te quitas algo de ropa- Dijo malicioso

Bien, pues si eso quieres-

La botella al abrirse fue directamente a los labios del rubio que tragó un sorbo largo, antes de pasársela a Sasuke, que tomó un sorbo igual que largo y luego se la devolvió… El juego siguió sin contratiempos hasta que el rubio comenzó a sentir demasiado agria su garganta y su cabeza demasiado elevada…

Paso- Dijo cubriéndose la boca, temiendo poder vomitar

Tienes que quitarte algo de ropa- Dijo el moreno señalándolo

Okay ¿la camisa?- Dijo sacándose la camisa del liceo

Bien- respondió el neko antes de tomar su sorbo de licor- te toca-

El rubio recibió la botella y se tragó todo lo que pudo antes de devolvérsela a Sasuke, haciendo una expresión de que casi se vomitaba que le revolvió el estómago a Sasuke…

Sabes algo… paso- Dijo quitándose de inmediato la camiseta negra

Listo- Respondió tomando de nuevo la botella por unos instantes, antes de devolvérsela a Sasuke a la vez que se quitaba el pantalón

OK.- Dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tomar otro trago de licor que le puso el mundo de cabeza- Aghh… Agrio-

Un poco- Dijo el rubio tomando un trago largo de licor antes de dárselo de vuelta

Oye… no queda nada- Dijo al notar que se había acabado el sake

Tsunade se va a enojar… pero te toca quitarte algo… Fui el último en tomar- Dijo señalándole

Sasuke hizo un gesto enojado y se quitó el pantalón, dejando ver como su ropa interior le enmarcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, resaltándola. Naruto lo miró tratando de imaginarse cómo se vería sin eso puesto, y luego sin pensarlo se lanzó a besar a Sasuke, que después de sentir el beso por unos segundos trató de retroceder…

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Inquirió enojado

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de un par de besos?- Dijo mordiendo su oreja gatuna con suavidad

NO… No me toques, no tengo miedo pero no estoy interesado- Dijo tratando de alejarlo.

Naruto retrocedió solo un poco antes de lanzársele encima, acorralándolo entre la pared y la cama, para besarle de nuevo apasionadamente, colando su lengua dentro de aquella cálida boca que se dejó sin protestar hasta que la falta de aire los separó

¿Qué tal si jugamos otro juego?- Dijo Naruto acariciando la piel delicada de la pierna del moreno

¿Qué clase de juego?- Dijo sabiendo de antemano la repuesta

El primero en retirarse pierde-

¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama? ¿¡Qué diablos hicimos anoche!-

Regla 7: no tomes más trago del que acostumbras

Fin: espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a quien le dediqué este capítulo… Ojalá haya sido del nivel que esperaban o mejor, y puedan dejarme algún reviews al respecto… Viva Sasuke-neko (y también pasen a leer mis otros fanfic abandonados en la bruma del pasado TT^TT y que no tienen casi reviews). Finalmente, felicidades a Mokona-edith, por haber salido de la depre y haber regresado al mundo del yaoi, ya nos estabas haciendo falta ente-diabólico… Ojalá continúes tu fanfic y no me dejes en la duda y a todos los que aún no he encontrado tiempo para responder a sus reviews ¡Espero se hayan divertido a través de los últimos diez capítulos de Sasuke neko, y sigan esta historia, aunque es posible que dure bastante antes de terminar, los adoro a todos, y Sasuke también aunque no lo admita! Chou, cuídense lo mejor posible y amen el yaoi, sobre el hetero y el yuri… ¡Viva el yaoi!


	9. Bonus 2

¡早春の候! Lamento el retraso, pero es que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer (estaba prácticamente sepultada por una enorme montaña de trabajo) y mi sobrina no sabe recibir un NO como respuesta cuando se trata de llevarla a jugar… Dejando de lado mis problemas personales, aquí tengo el siguiente (y misteriosamente más largo capítulo) de Sasuke-neko, dedicado a todas las mujeres lindas que escriben, leen, ven, dibujan o solo les gusta el yaoi, espero les guste… ¡Viva el yaoi! Y ahora a leer…

BONUS 2. EL DÍA DE LA MUJER

Era temprano en la mañana, se había levantado antes pensando claramente en lo que tenía que hacer para el importante día que era; el día de la mujer, el día en que iba a –intentar- romper corazones en su clase con una presentación lo mejo posible de algo que había mantenido en secreto por un largo tiempo.

Era bueno que Sasuke no estuviera en su curso, o lo opacaría con su brillante presentación; era humillante tener que convivir todos los días con alguien que –aunque nunca lo admitiera- era mejor que él en casi todas las cosas… ¡Y eso que tenía orejas y rabo felinos de color negro! Lo cual técnicamente lo hace de mala suerte… Aunque, al parecer, la mala suerte solo se aplica para el que está justo al lado (o sea Naruto), después de todo, cada vez que está a su lado algo terrible pasa…

Y ese día, como todos los días que habían venido antes de tal fecha, decidió revisar el DVD donde estaba el perfecto video que había desarrollado con respecto a las contribuciones de la mujer al mundo actual*, pero cuando buscó al lado del equipo de sonido, donde se supone que debía estar el DVD, solo encontró lo que era la caja del posiblemente raptado DVD (O.o), que era su escalinata a la popularidad entre las chicas lindas.

¡Maldita sea, mierda! ¿Quién diablos pudo coger mi DVD?- se cuestionó tristemente mirando en todas direcciones, el Neko no se había quedado en la habitación desde hacía varias noches por preparar la canción con el equipo de música, así que prácticamente estaba descartado de su lista…

Ya casi estaba listo, con la camisa entre abierta sobre el pantalón de lino, demasiado apurado como para ponerse la chaqueta de paño negro con la que debía vestirse para tan importante día, en el desespero del momento solo se puso los zapatos negros que había arreglado el día anterior y salió corriendo al pasillo. Estaba vacío, todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en la sala principal recibiendo una especie de sermón de los directivos y todos los chicos de todos los cursos preparaban su parte del evento especial que no solo era importante en el ámbito social, sino que en su caso de becado, era una importante nota de colaboración cívica que podría hacer la diferencia entre que él siguiera o no en esa secundaria hasta el final.

Técnicamente tenía demasiadas cosas que perder o ganar, y todo dependía del maldito DVD de la mierda, que como cosa rara había querido desaparecerse el día en que lo necesitaba. No sabía dónde empezar a buscar, se encontraba en la primera etapa de la desesperación sobre la pérdida de un "algo" valioso; la pérdida de la orientación y hasta de la cordura, o en otras palabras, no saber qué hacer para salir de tal situación.

Había empezado a correr como loco por entre los corredores, sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde iba, esperando encontrar por casualidad a alguien que le dijera que había encontrado su DVD perdido… Cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, se detuvo en mitad del corredor del primer piso, entre la sala central y las aulas, sin moverse ni un poco, como si esperara a ver que más pasaba… Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse… ¿Dónde diablos podría estar ese DVD?

Sonrió con la satisfacción de quien se ha superado a sí mismo al notar que obviamente, podría sacar una copia del video en la sala de grabación, pues nunca borró el archivo de la computadora central. Solo tenía que salir al patio y correr hasta la salita oscura de grabación, para encontrar su preciado DVD.

Corrió a la sala central encontrando las puertas cerradas, por lo que corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban a la sala de mantenimiento, donde consiguió a una buena mujer que, aunque más lenta que una tortuga, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, lo acompañó a la sala para abrirle la puerta

…así que, como no podíamos tomar bus como los demás chicos-contaba la mujer, llena de emoción por encontrar un joven al que contarle sus aventuras de juventud, se detuvo un instante para dramatizar la siguiente escena de su (no muy interesante) historia - teníamos que ingeniárnosla…

Podría por favor, apresurarse…- Pidió lo más decentemente posible halándola de la mano para llevarla a la puerta de vidrio tras la que estaba su ansiado DVD

Oh, los chicos siempre son demasiado impacientes, me recuerda cuando…- Siguió divagando mientras él no podía hacer menos que mirar al reloj con preocupación y llorar en el interior de su mente por lo que sucedería en su futuro por la lentitud de una mujer de edad.

Finalmente la mujer llegó ante la puerta y sacando el manojo de llaves de colores, buscó lentamente con sus dedos la muesca correcta –a pura vista- para la cerradura que tenía que abrir equivocándose varias veces, mientras él seguía mirando desde allí al lugar donde podría hallar su DVD, alterado y temblando de puro nerviosismo. Finalmente colocó la llave correcta y abrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, dejándole libre para que corriera al lugar donde encontraría su salvación

Gracias baa-chan- Dijo sonriendo mientras corría, liberado de un peso enorme, hacia el lugar en el que se habían posado sus ojos desde hacía ya un tiempo, y recordando algo tardío-¡Y feliz día!

¡Ay, los chicos de hoy en día!-

Saltó los pocos metros que le quedaban para llegar, invadido por una repentina energía, dada seguramente por la emoción del momento y quedó plantado ante la puerta que golpeó repetidamente, como si no pudiera controlar sus ganas de entrar y conseguir el premio por su aventura épica.

¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- preguntó un chico aterrador de cabello negro, subida hasta el tope la cremallera de su chaqueta negra y sus ojos cubiertos por unas brillantes gafas negras

Vengo por una copia del DVD que he estado haciendo en ese computador- Dijo pasando su mano frente a él para señalar el computador del fondo

Lo siento, borramos todo lo que había allí para poder hacer nuestra presentación de montaje visual, y como dijiste que ya no necesitabas eso pues… lo borramos…-

¡¿Por qué lo hicieron sin consultarme?- Chilló irritado

Lo que dices solo demuestra tu ineptitud, y eso es porque…-

"_Naruto estaba jugando en su puesto, empujándolo y halándolo para divertirse a voluntad, tirándole bolitas de papel a una niña de otra fila; una chica que se creía muy madura, con gafas negras y cabello rojo, como una pequeña… Mujer desagradable._

_¡¿Quién diablos está haciendo eso?- preguntó la pelirroja girándose molesta, mientras ponía unos de sus dedos en el borde de sus gafas_

_Naruto se agachó en el puesto mientras reía acomedido, seguro de que la loca de Karin no descubriría que era él quien le estaba jodiendo la vida desde hacía un largo rato, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer (y esa era la verdad)._

_Naruto tengo algo que decirte…- se acercó Shino a su lado, apoyado en el borde de su puesto- … tenemos que hacer un montaje visual en con algunos de los computadores de la sala ¿podemos borrar tu proyecto de la computadora central?_

_Sí claro lo que sea, solo no dejes que Karin me encuentre- Dijo tontamente más preocupado porque la pelirroja lo moliera a golpes que por lo que el chico decía"_

Y eso fue lo que pasó…- Concluyó Shino- tal vez deberías atender más cuando un superior tuyo de habla

¡Oye que seas de segundo año no te hace mi superior!- Chilló indignado, más por lo del DVD que por las palabras del chico, pero necesitado del desahogo por tal inconveniente

Si lo hace, chico de primero- Respondió tajante- Ahora es mejor que te vayas-

Y luego le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo refunfuñarle a la puerta sin hacer nada al respecto, por lo que tras resoplar, golpear la puerta y dar un puntapié sin sentido que le dejó el pie adolorido (recordando la historia del lobo y los tres cerditos ocultos en la casa de cemento), se devolvió a la sala principal quedándose helado frente a la puerta, ya que la mujer había dejado la puerta cerrada y se había ido a tomar algo a la cafetería, dejándolo a las inclemencias del clima, mientras rogaba a los cielos por que alguien lo encontrara…

Y fue en esos momentos de delirios por el calor y la preocupación que la segunda idea de ese día vino a su torpe mente infantil; que Gaara debía de haberlo tomado cuando había ido a su habitación la noche anterior buscando a Sasuke. Maldito ese pelirrojo y sus manías de hacerle la vida imposible.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablos hacia el sitio donde Gaara debía de estar ensayando una especie de discurso –o era acaso una exposición de arte?- para el mismo día esencial que transcurría con él andando sobre los ardientes carbones de su muerte. Así que seguramente estaba en la sala de artes escénicas.

Corrió a todo lo que daba para intentar llegar al lugar de los hechos, encontrándose con el equipo de deporte, comandado por un entusiasta Rock Lee que planeaba hacer el mejor partido del mundo, y que así Sakura finalmente atendiera a sus continuos llamados de amor.

Naruto-kun, Tú también te esfuerzas mucho por complacer a Sakura-chan- Dijo entusiasta- pero no sabía que también ibas a hacer deportes, tendré que hacer entonces el doble del ejercicio… ¡todos a paso doble, hacia el atardecer! ¡Por ti, Guy-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiii!

¬¬* ¿Por qué no me sorprende de él?- refiriéndose a la repentina llegada del atardecer para que Rock Lee tuviera hacia dónde dirigir sus ánimos inútiles

Dobló a la derecha antes de llegar al gimnasio (también conocido como santuario de Rock Lee) y entró a una especie de teatro enorme, el salón de las artes escénicas, dónde la mayor parte de los chicos ensayaban sus actos, tanto los que participarían de la reunión general (su DVD, tristemente incluido) como los que luego lo harían por aulas. Y entre la multitud, un gorro de color azul y blanco que contrastaba con los cabellos rojizos que cubría se hizo más notorio que el resto… Al parecer acompasaba una dramatización con otros estudiantes de su aula

Gaara- lo llamó para que se volteara, recibiendo una mortífera mirada verde aguamarina sobre su cuerpo para que corrigiera sus palabras- Digo, No Sabaku-sempai… ¿Tienes de casualidad el DVD que tenía sobre mi repisa ayer?

¿DVD? ¿Uno porno? Porque si no es ese, no lo tengo- Dijo seriamente volviéndose a los chicos con los que preparaba su acto

¿Qué no lo tienes?- Preguntó confuso (SASUKE: así que era ese bastardo pelirrojo el que tenía mi DVD NARUTO: ¡Esta es mi historia, no te metas a hacer comentarios, neko de la mierda! GAARA: ¿Era de Sasuke? O.o)-

¿Estás sordo o qué? Dije que no lo tengo- repitió mordaz

¿Entonces quién se supone que lo tenga?- preguntó encarándolo, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se viniera dispuesto a pelear, amedrentándolo

Alguien más cercano a ti que yo que solo fui por Sasuke… tal vez tu propia nena personal…-

¡Hinata!-

Y su mente retorcida sacó la siguiente conclusión de ese día; que Hinata le había pedido el video para verlo en preestreno exclusivo, y el bendito formato de video compacto, debía de seguir en la laptop de la chica, la laptop que ella no dejaba ni porque la amenazaran (CUTEBEAST64: así como yo con la mía ^^ NARUTO: ¿Y ahora tú también interrumpes?), así que la siguiente parada de sus pies fue el auditorio donde las chicas estaban reunidas

Atravesando nuevamente el patio de lado a lado, con energías locas que no sabía de dónde le salían, llegó hasta la puerta de cristal que ya habían abierto por petición de los traidores que habían borrado su trabajo del computador, y pasando entre ellos siguió al auditorio, entrando con algunos de los chicos que presentarían su trabajo.

Hinata estaba sentada entre las primeras, así que se acercó a la tarima por uno de los lados cubiertos con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y desde allí la llamó con un par de susurros que la hicieron girarse hacia allí

¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- Le preguntó inquieta al verlo pálido de miedo

¿Tienes mi DVD?- preguntó el chico, pero el sonido de un tambor del himno nacional impidió que la pelinegra le escuchara

¿Tú qué?- Inquirió acercándose a él mientras fruncía graciosamente el ceño

Mi DVD- repitió pero el ruido de unos platillos lo interrumpió de nuevo

No te escucho- Repitió la chica

¡Mi PUTO DVD!- Gritó indignado en un preciso momento de silencio haciendo que las chicas cercanas lo miraran molestas- Digo, perdón, prosigan-

Yo no lo tengo…- Dijo la chica justo antes de que Madara (que hasta ahora notaba que tenía orejas negras ocultas por una especie de gorra) lo halara de un cachete hasta el sitio donde todos se presentaban para su actuación

¡Deja de hacer revuelo! ¡Siéntate y espera a tu turno en el programa!-

Pero…- trató de advertirle

No te muevas de este punto y ¡Ay de ti si no tienes nada para hoy! Realmente no quisiera ser tú, siendo Tsunade la que ha organizado todo esto…- Dijo alejándose, mientras el rubio se quedaba sentado en su lugar

Yo tampoco quiero ser yo TToTT-Chilló- Mi mala suerte empeoró desde que conocí a todos estos neko de mal agüero-

Y la cuarta idea del día se desarrolló en su mente; siendo Sasuke el principal promotor de sus desgracias, debía de ser de él la culpa de la desaparición de aquel DVD. Después de todo, el pelinegro solo había buscado una manera de molestarle desde que había llegado, ¿No era esa una nueva y más enferma manera de herirlo?

El moreno estaba frente al escenario, oculto por la cortina de terciopelo mientras afinaban los instrumentos y llegaba su turno de participar en la presentación para las mujeres. Corrió oculto por la cortina, tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta llegar a su lado y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa con furia

¿Por qué neko maldito? ¿Qué hiciste…?-

Pues una canción, y te estaba esperando- Dijo él con una de esas sonrisas de "tengo un plan, haces parte de él, y no te voy a informar sino hasta que sea demasiado tarde como para hacer algo en contra"

¡No me jodas con eso! ¿Qué hiciste con mi DVD?-

Lo usé para grabar la canción en MP3 y así poder hacer bien lo de hoy- Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y demente- Así que espero puedas cantar esto-

La canción escrita a computador en una hoja blanca se presentó ante sus ojos como augurio de tormenta, no era posible que eso le estuviera pasando justo a él; definitivamente ese neko era de mala suerte, y él estaba allí para ser capturado en medio de los problemas que ocasionaba… Arrugó la hoja con un deje de desesperación y trató de halarlo de la camisa para sentarle un golpe en la cara que lo hiciera notar que él no se iba a doblegar por nada

Y ahora el tema musical "Mujeres" a cargo de Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yugo y Suigetsu- Dijo el maestro de ceremonias, un hombre de cabello blanco que parecía temerle a que vieran su rostro, siempre oculto por algún accesorio complementario con su atuendo- ¡Denles la bienvenida!-

Se quedó helado al notar que la cortina de terciopelo ascendía lentamente, dejándolo frente a un haz de luz cegador, ocasionado por un reflector colocado sobre los artistas que participarían en la gran ocasión. Sonó un aplauso ensordecedor que lo hizo retroceder, topándose con el guitarrista de la banda; el neko con la camisa del liceo y la misma gorra de Dead Note que le había regalado días antes, quien lo empujó hacia adelante, para que notara frente a él, en medio de la molesta luz, al maestro de ceremonias tendiéndole el micrófono con una gentileza sarcástica, que hacía suponer, sabía todo lo sucedido.

La tonada movida de la canción balada romántica, guiada por la guitarra del neko pelinegro, sonó en todo el auditorio, rompiendo el sonido para generar un desierto de silencio que ahogó todas las palabras en su boca; todas las chicas sentadas frente a él y algunos chicos espiando la función, tenían sus miradas puestas en él. Tsunade ya lo amenazaba con un cuchillo de cocina y Madara parecía esperar con impaciencia a que Naruto se equivocara para ver un verdadero espectáculo a cargo de Tsunade.

Un empujón del neko lo devolvió a la realidad, notando que ya estaba cerca su entrada a la canción, afinó su voz lo mejor que pudo en el momento y se enfocó en el inicio de la letra y el ritmo de la música; ni siquiera lo había ensayado y ya tenía que hacerlo perfecto…

No sé quien las inventó

No sé quien nos hizo ese favor

Tuvo que ser Dios

Que vio al hombre tan solo

Y sin dudarlo pensó en dos

En Dos

El neko parecía divertirse con solo verlo atareado en seguir el ritmo de la canción. Suigetsu tenía el sintetizador, y totalmente coordinado con Sasuke, se reía de él sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su socarrona expresión, mientras Yugo, el gran baterista que medía casi dos metros, parecía triste por él…

Dicen que fue una costilla

Yo daría mi columna vertebral

Por verla ya andar

Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador

Y sin voltear, sin voltear, sin voltear

Sasuke se acercó a él por la espalda y sin dejar de tocar la guitarra que guiaba la música, le mordió la oreja suavemente, dejándole su cálida saliva marcada en el lóbulo, haciéndolo sonrojar visiblemente, sin que por eso pudiera equivocarse con la canción que apenas si podía seguir por la letra escrita

Y si habitaran la luna

Habría más astronautas que arenas en el mar

Más viajes al espacio

Que historias en un bar, en un bar

Porque negar, es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos

Si no podemos no existe,

Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres

O empezaba a hacer calor, o realmente estaba demasiado excitado por el pequeño mordisco de Sasuke en su oreja, porque todos los colores se le subieron al rostro y el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente hasta la punta de su barbilla, mientras contemplaba las sombras de las chicas que escuchaban la canción emocionadas

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos

Si no podemos no existe,

y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres

Que hubiera escrito Neruda, que hubiera pintado Piccaso

Si no hubiera musas como ustedes, mujeres

Sasuke pareció darle la razón a la primera idea que había tenido, porque casi de inmediato, en un pequeño corte que era hecho exclusivamente por el teclado digital se quitó la camisa escolar que le cubría de vistas indiscretas

Las mujeres se estaban volviendo locas en sus asientos, y no sabía si era por la canción o por el guitarrista que por el calor del momento se acababa de quitar la camisa, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos…

Nosotros con el machismo

Ustedes al feminismo

Y al final la historia termina en paz… en paz

Porque en pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar, terminar

Y si habitaran la luna

Habría más astronautas que arenas en el mar

Más viajes al espacio

Que historias en un bar, en un bar

La canción parecía no querer terminar, pero al menos Tsunade, conmovida por la letra, ya no parecía tener intención alguna de crucificarlo, que era el terrible destino al que ya se había acostumbrado a pensar como "real e inmediato".

Porque negar, es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar

Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos

Si no podemos no existe,

y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres…

Cuando todos los actos hubieron terminado, los enviaron a todos a los respectivos salones para seguir con la parte del espectáculo que era personal de cada salón. Sasuke se quedó atrás, totalmente indispuesto a irse para su salón, como si su responsabilidad ya hubiera terminado y tuviera el resto del día libre para sí mismo.

El sitio se vació bastante rápido, y cuando lo notó solo quedaba el neko que guardaba con toda calma su guitarra y él… Suigetsu ya se había ido acompañado por Yugo, y hasta Hinata y Sakura se habían retirado a las aulas de clase. Las cortinas cerradas tapaban toda la luz del sol que planeara ingresar al lugar, haciendo parecer que ya había caído la noche. Se acercó al moreno y se paró frente a él con la mayor autoridad de la que era capaz, poniéndole la hoja frente a los ojos

¿Por qué?- preguntó cortante- ¿Porqué dañar el DVD y hacerme cantar esta canción?

¿Por qué?- Repitió parándose para encararlo, haciendo notoria la diferencia de estatura que lo dejaba en evidente desventaja- Porque de lo contrario no atenderías a la letra de la canción-

¿Porqué querías que atendiera a la letra de esta canción…?- preguntó pero un corto beso en los labios le cortó el aliento

Solo digamos que no lo hice para las mujeres…- Respondió acariciándole con la mano una parte de la mejilla- Eso, que Karin suele ser nuestra vocalista pero por ser mujer le dimos el día libre y que quería vengarme por unas cuantas cosas (cómo casi tirarme del tercer piso)

Luego cerró la maletita donde tenía la guitarra y se alejó, dejándolo congelado, sin atreverse a moverse del lugar en el que se había plantado para tratar de sacarle la verdad (sin saber lo cruel que esta resultaría).

Espera ¿Y la letra?- Dijo al reaccionar, mostrándole la hoja de papel en la que estaba escrita la letra de la canción

¡Quédatela, yo ya la tengo aquí!- Respondió señalando su pecho, antes de desaparecer en la puerta…- Mi linda mujer-

Fin: Puse un * porque quería explicar que la más importante atribución de las mujeres (como yo) al mundo es "la creación del yaoi para la diversión de las masas" xDD, mi gusto por el yaoi no lleva más de dos años, pero ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa diferente ¡Viva el yaoi y todas las mujeres lindas que hacen del mundo un lugar más pervertido-yaoi donde vivir! Y hablando de eso gracias a mi musa y a mi lindo ente-diabólico, a ambas las adoro, y espero siempre sepan que estarán en mi corazón… las adoro chicas y feliz día, incluso con semana y media de retraso…


End file.
